Rendez-moi ma fille
by Dr MAD and Co
Summary: Si seulement une photo trouvée par Conan lui aurait permis de comprendre ce qui allait se passer... #Complète.
1. (Arc 1) L'homme mystérieux

Fanfiction: Rendez-moi ma fille.

Chapitre 1: L'homme mystérieux.

Les DBs (Detectives Boys) poussèrent la porte des toilettes, dans le parc de Beika.

\- Je reviens tout de suite, lâcha Genta, avant de se ruer à l'intérieur.

Conan soupira et s'appuya contre le mur. Ai lui lança un sourire moqueur, et resta avec Ayumi.

C'était une de ses belles journées où l'on est amené à jouer au foot, détective rajeuni ou pas. Mais comme il fait vite chaud et que l'on a vite soif, l'action "au-secours-j'ai-ma-vessie-qui-est-pleine-faut-que-je-j'aille-aux-WCs" s'enclenche automatiquement.

Conan ressorti des WCs tandis qu'un bruit singulier semblait lui indiquer que Genta avait la chiasse.

 _Il en a pour un petit moment, je crois_ , se dit le jeune garçon.

Pris dans ses pensées, Conan percuta un homme. Ce dernier n'eut pas de mal mais l'enfant fut quand même jeté à terre.

Il se redressa et observa l'individu. Brun, les yeux bleus (plutôt rare soit-disant) avec un long manteau marron ("ouf, c'est pas un des leurs" songea le gamin) et un chapeau en feutre gris. Il portait une valise si pleine que des papiers en dépassaient.

Il sembla à Conan que l'homme avait eut un moment de surprise en croisant son regard mais la voix de Mitsuhiko retentit à l'extérieur, rappelant le jeune détective en herbe sur terre.

\- J'arrive, cria-t-il.

Le pied de Conan buta contre une feuille. Sans doute celle de l'homme en question. Il la pris et lu rapidement ce qui était écrit. En fait, c'était une photo d'une petite fille blonde, avec un prénom: Lili. Elle était plutôt mal habillée, et semblait maigre comme tout.

Le détective fit demi-tour et rentra dans les toilettes à la suite de l'homme, avec l'envie de lui rendre cette feuille.

\- Monsieur, appela-t-il, sans réponse. J'ai une photo qui doit être à vous.

Conan ouvrit les différentes portes des WCs, sans résultat.

 _C'est impossible, je l'ai vu rentrer et il n'est pas ressorti. Où peut-il bien être ?_

Cessant de tourner en rond, Conan retourna vers les DBs qui le rappelaient encore une fois. Il glissa la photo dans sa poche, se promettant de la rendre dès qu'il recroiserait son propriétaire.


	2. Rencontre inattendue et nouvelle affaire

Chapitre 2: Rencontre inattendue et nouvelle affaire.

\- Ca va Conan ?

\- Hum... Ah, oui, ne t'inquiète pas Ran.

En vérité le gamin était perturbé par cette photo. Pourquoi la fillette avait un aspect si maigre. Elle était malade et Conan était sûr que l'homme dans les toilettes était son père. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux.

Cela faisait deux jours que le faux enfant retournait vers les WCs dans l'espoir de retrouver l'homme. Mais rien à faire. Et voilà que l'école recommençait.

Conan mit son sac sur l'épaule et sortit à la suite de Kogoro. Pour une fois que Ran était occupée par une sortie éducative, c'était son incapable endormi de père qui ferait le chaperon. Il passa les trois quarts du trajet à rouspéter contre les sorties éducatives et le quart restant à grogner contre Conan qui ne marchait pas assez vite à son goût.

\- Je vais rater Yoko Okino si tu continues à ce train, allez ! Bouge !

Le détective lui lança un coup de pied avec la ferme intention de marquer les fesses de Conan de son 43 mais une voix le bloqua avant la fin de son mouvement.

\- Alors toi, quand c'est pas Ran, c'est le gosse que tu tapes, t'en rates pas une, hein ?

\- De quoi je me mèl... Eri ?

Conan se figea en même temps que Kogoro. Sa femme se trouvait en face, l'air furax contre lui.

\- Et que fait cette femme ici d'abord, lança-t-il à Conan, c'est toi qui l'a fait venir, AVOUE !

\- Ce n'est pas lui, arrêtes de le secouer comme un prunier, répliqua Eri, et puis, je ne voulais vraiment pas venir, mais mon client a insisté...

\- Ah, Kogoro changea d'attitude et prit en vitesse celle du détective sur une piste alléchante, et que souhaite-t-il ?

\- Il veut qu'on retrouve cette homme et cette fille, expliqua Eri en montrant une photo.

Conan ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, c'était l'homme qu'il avait percuté dans les toilettes.

* * *

\- Bon, puisque t'as pas envie de partir, je vais devoir faire comme si t'es pas là... Ca me changera pas beaucoup remarque...

Kogoro et Eri étaient assis tous les deux au Café Poirot, sur deux tables bien distinctes. Aucun des deux ne faisait attention à Conan, assis derrière eux, le plus discret possible.

\- Et encore, pourquoi c'est toi qui est venue me demander cette affaire. Je croyais que Mme La Grande Avocate ne s'occupait que de plaintes.

\- Pour la centième fois, c'est mon client qui me l'a demandé. Je me serais bien passé de venir, surtout pour voir un gros moustachu en face de...

Le long monologue de Eri fut interrompu par la serveuse.

\- Deux cafés serrés, lâcha l'avocate, avant que Kogoro ne prenne un alcool.

Nouveaux grognements. Puis ils se penchèrent enfin sur l'affaire.

\- C'est donc le neveu de Mr Hirota qui souhaite que je retrouve son tonton. Apparemment, il aurait kidnappé sa fille.

 _Tiens, le nom Hirota me dit quelque chose, mais quoi..._ , songea Conan, toujours en retrait.

\- Bon je m'y mets, merci Eri, murmura doucement Kogoro.

L'avocate eut un regard surpris et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose à son mari quand deux filles firent leur entrée et que le détective les siffla.

La gifle parti mais Conan était déjà dehors. Il était bien décidé à chercher des indices sur cet homme. Et pour ça, il lui fallait retourner aux chiottes.

Le gamin tourna à l'angle du parc avant de percuter quelqu'un. Décidément, la chance semblait être avec lui.

Il venait de percuter une personne qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop. Lili la petite fille sur la photo.


	3. La mystérieuse petite fille

Chapitre 3: La mystérieuse petite fille.

Le choc de la collision venait de surprendre Conan comme la petite. Il y eut un blanc, puis le gamin se redressa et s'excusa.

\- Pardon, j'étais pressé et je ne t'ai pas vue, tu vas bien ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

Ca, Conan le savait déjà, mais il valait mieux y aller mollo.

\- L...Lily. Et toi ?

\- Conan Edogawa, détective.

Le nom et le titre étaient sortis avant que l'enfant ne puisse les retenir. Question de réflexes qui -malheureusement- firent reculer la fillette.

\- Tu vas emprisonner papa, lâcha-t-elle, le regard accusateur.

\- Euh, non ! C'était une blague, je joue souvent au détective avec des amis, alors...

Lily s'était levée et se mit à marcher. Après un instant d'hésitation, Conan la suivit. Elle pourrait peut-être le mener à son père, recherché par le nouveau client de Kogoro.

\- Pourquoi tu me suis toi ? T'es méchant, se plaignit la gamine.

\- Je t'aimes bien, et tes cheveux sont très jolis, dit Conan à l'improviste.

Il eut une vague vision d'une Ran faisant une prise de Karaté à Shinichi et à une fille inconnue.

\- Ah, c'est drôle c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça. Papa ne veut pas que je traine avec des inconnus. Il a peur des ho... Ah, oublie j'ai pas le droit te dire ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Conan était de plus en plus intrigué. Ca ne fait rien.

\- Si, justement. Déjà que je suis sortie sans le dire à papa. Si en plus je dis ce qu'il faut pas, il va pas être content.

Plus elle parlait, plus le détective rajeunit sentait qu'elle avait un accent étranger. Anglais ou Américain sans doute.

\- Tu as quel âge, demanda Conan en changeant de sujet.

Lily sembla distraite et oublia que le garçon le suivait.

\- Cinq ans et bientôt six, lança-t-elle toute fière. Papa dit que je suis grande maintenant.

\- Cool, tu sais moi j'en ai sept mais c'est pas grave. On peut être amis ?

Lily sourit avant de répondre un "oui" faible.

Tout en marchant, le gamin nota qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés des WCs d'où était l'inconnu.

\- Faut que je rentre. Je recommence à avoir mal à la tête. C'est pas bon pour ma maladie, expliqua la fillette.

\- Ah bon, questionna le détective, tu as quoi ?

\- Je sais pas mais papa ne peut pas m'emmener à l'hôpital. Il a eu des soucis et... Non, il vaut mieux que je dise rien. Au revoir Conan !

Et avant que le détective ne puisse réagir, Lily s'était jetée à l'intérieur des toilettes pour hommes.

\- Hé, fut la première réaction du gosse, avant de la suivre.

Une porte claqua mais Conan la repoussa. Il se figea. Rien, juste une cuvette avec du papier ordinaire.

Il comptait repartir quand le sol lui sonna creux. Conan sentit une aspérité, il gratta avec son ongle. Et la dalle se retourna sur elle-même.

* * *

\- Aïe !

Le gamin venait d'atterrir brutalement sur le sol. Il se redressa et alluma sa montre-lampe torche. Il était sous les WCs.

Un chemin continuait devant lui. Il l'emprunta, ne sachant trop comment il allait faire pour ressortir. Décidément, cette affaire n'était plus une simple affaire.

Une porte se présenta à lui, Conan la poussa et trouva Lily sur le sol.

\- Vas-t'en, s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle.

Le gamin, au lieu de filer, était scié. Il y avait une vraie petite maison souterraine ici ! Il se mit à observer les lieux.

\- Vas-t'en, redemanda Lily, ou papa il va être...

La fillette s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et Conan comprit le danger trop tard. Il reçu un coup sur la tête et tout devint noir.


	4. Conan (encore) kidnappé

Chapitre 4: Conan (encore) kidnappé.

Il y eut d'abord une sensation de froid, puis des bruits de plus en plus distincts et Conan pu enfin ouvrir les yeux. Il ne put cependant rien distinguer aux premiers abords. Il était dans le noir.

Puis ses yeux s'habituèrent lentement à l'obscurité et le gamin se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur le sol d'une pièce contenant une table, une chaise et d'autres objets dont il n'arrivait pas à en voir la totalité.

Il tenta de se retourner et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était ligoté.

Les liens l'immobilisait au niveau des mains bien sûr, des pieds et en plus une corde l'empêchait de pouvoir passer ses bras devant lui.

Conan tenta de bouger mais une fois de plus, il ne put. Le scotch qu'il avait sur la bouche ne lui permettait d'émettre que quelques sons étouffés.

Des voix se firent entendre. Conan reconnut celle de la petite fille, Lili. L'autre devait être celle de son père. Apparemment, l'homme n'était pas du tout content que Conan soit arrivé là.

Puis des toussotements se firent entendre et la voix de l'homme changea de ton. Bruits de pas, d'un tiroir qu'on ouvre, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

Le gamin se raidit tandis que l'homme le fixait, l'air de ne pas trop savoir quoi faire de lui.

Puis il s'avança vers le détective qui put enfin le voir correctement. L'homme n'était pas japonais. Cela sautait aux yeux. Il avait des cheveux bruns mais ses yeux n'était que légèrement en amande.

Il soupira et se pencha pour attraper Conan. Le gamin se raidit mais fut surpris par la douceur de celui qui l'avait assommé. Il se dirigea vers la chaise et posa le gamin dessus. Il fit ensuite glisser la corde qui le bloquait au niveau des bras pour la refixer derrière la chaise.

Puis il retira l'adhésif qui empêchait le détective rajeuni de parler.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda l'inconnu.

Conan se garda de répondre.

\- Je vais pas te manger, puis j'ai ton portable si tu veux pas répondre, pour avoir ton identité.

\- Conan Edogawa, lâcha le gosse après trente secondes de silence.

\- Ah, tu es le gamin qui vit chez les Mouri, non?

\- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez au juste ?

\- Moi, l'inconnu se redressa pour prendre une autre chaise et s'assit en face de lui, rien.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as rencontré ma fille, Lili. Et elle t'as montré où on se cache. Seul problème, on se cache justement.

\- Ah, Conan était de plus en plus surpris, de qui ? Ou de quoi ?

\- Ca je ne peux te le dire, c'est trop dangereux. Mais du coup, je ne peux te laisser partir.

\- Mais c'est du kidnapping ! S'exclama Conan. Et on va me chercher de partout.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que le détective Mouri va te récupérer. Mais du moins c'est ce qu'il va croire.

Conan sentit son corps se glacer jusqu'aux os.

\- Ma fille est gravement malade et elle va prendre ta place. Elle aura un papier indiquant la situation, et je ne te relâcherai que si elle est soignée convenablement.

\- Pourquoi vous ne faites pas la demande vous même ? Questionna le gamin, de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec l'homme.

\- Je te l'ai dit, on se cache. Changeons de sujet maintenant, tu aimes la pizza j'espère?


	5. Conan (encore) kidnappé 2

Chapitre 5: Conan (encore) kidnappé.  


Lili se tenait devant l'agence du détective Mouri, un papier à la main. Elle faisait ce que son papa lui avait demandé, soit se faire passer pour ce Conan qu'il avait assommé.

La fillette n'en menait pas large quand elle toqua à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns.

\- Conan-kun! J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais rentrer! Entre, le gratin est chaud.

\- Merci Ran-neechan.

La gamine venait de le dire sur le bout des lèvres, de peur que sa voix ne la trahisse.

Elle entra à la suite de la karatéka dans l'agence et tomba sur Kogoro.

\- Ah, t'as finis par rentrer, sale mioche! Toujours fourré avec tes potes, hein?

\- Papaaaaaa, lâcha une Ran excédée, je te signale qu'au moins, Conan-kun n'a pas eu l'envie de se bourrer avant de rentrer.

\- C'est pas ma faute, j'ai vu cette femme, alors j'ai bu pour mieux l'oubli... Et voilà, tu viens de m'y refaire penser! Bravo! Où est passé le Scotch?

Lili observait la scène sans rien dire, assistant avec surprise à un coup de pieds renversé de la part de la fille aux cheveux bruns. Le coup fit tomber la bouteille que Kogoro venait d'empoigner, et l'objet éclata en mille morceaux.

\- Maintenant, tonna Ran, tu prends un balai et tu nettoies.

\- Mais...

\- TU NETTOIES! Commanda-t-elle en explosant l'armoire d'un coup de poing puissant.

Cela agit comme un électrochoc sur l'endormi qui nettoya l'agence avant même que vous n'ayez eu le temps de finir de lire cette phrase.

Lili tressaillit. Comment allait-elle pouvoir expliquer la situation à des gens comme ça? Elle risquait de se prendre des coups et son papa allait en pâtir s'il tombait sur cette Ran.

\- Allez, on va manger Conan-kun!

La gamine était surprise, la jeune femme venait soudainement de changer de ton.

J'arrive Ran-neechan!

Et elle sortit de la pièce, sans faire attention que le papier qu'elle devait donner au détective, venait de tomber au sol.

* * *

Conan n'arrivait pas à trouver une idée pour ce sortir de là. Les liens étaient trop serrés, le gars savait ce qu'il faisait. Il lui avait fait avaler la pizza de force dans un premier temps, puis plus tranquillement lorsque le détective avait laissé tomber la résistance. L'homme s'était excusé avant de lui remettre son bâillon, et de sortir de la pièce.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et le kidnappeur l'avait installé sur un lit. Franchement, Conan sentait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. C'était juste un père qui prenait des mesures un peu trop extrêmes pour aider sa fille.

Le détective chercha une nouvelle fois un objet tranchant avant de se rendre à l'évidence: il avait pensé à tout, son kidnappeur!

Découragé, le gamin laissa sa tête tomber sur la tête de lit. Il n'avait plus ses gadgets sur lui! Il allait falloir agir autrement.

Conan se plaça de sorte à ce qu'il puisse frapper ses jambes contre le mur, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Des bruits se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Hé! Tiens-toi tranquille s'il te plait! grogna l'homme en s'approchant.

Conan émit ensuite des bruits étouffés avec son bâillon.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je te l'ai dit, dès que Lili est hors de danger, je te relâche.

Tout en parlant, l'homme avait attrapé Conan et l'avait remit dans sa position initiale. Le gamin ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et l'homme consentit enfin à le laisser parler.

\- Que veux-tu? Si tu hurles, je t'enlève plus ce truc, ok?

\- Merci, est-ce que je peux aller aux toilettes? Je tiens plus!

\- Mince, j'y avais pas pensé, désolé. Allons-y!

Le kidnappeur le souleva et l'emmena aux chiottes. Libérant ses lien, il le surveilla tout de même le temps de l'opération (ce qui gêna Conan mais il n'était pas franchement en position de discuter). Puis, il le empoigna et le ramena, ligoté dans sa chambre.

Avant que Conan ne fusse de nouveau plongé dans le noir, il aperçu ce qu'il souhaitait. Une aspérité dans le plancher. Une aspérité qui contenait un petit éclat de verre. Il allait pouvoir s'échapper.


	6. La demande du kidnappeur

Chapitre 6: La demande du kidnappeur.

Kogoro trouvait que le mioche se comportait bizarrement. Déjà que la vieille était venue le faire chier en parlant poliment, maintenant le gamin était distant, même avec Ran. Pourtant, d'ordinaire il s'entendait très bien avec elle.

\- Ah merde!

La cigarette qu'il venait de sortir du paquet tomba au sol. Kogoro se pencha pour la récupérer et trouva une feuille.

\- Hum, Ran ne laisse jamais de papier trainer. Hé, hé! Une demande secrète de rendez-vous peut-être? Comme ça je pourrais enguirlander ce Shinichi qui me piquait toutes mes enquêtes... Ou bien...

Kogoro manqua de tomber en lisant le contenu du papier.

\- R-Ran ! tonna-t-il, Viens vite!

\- Quoi encore?

\- Le papier, lis !

Ran s'empara de la feuille, et son visage se décomposa au fur et à mesure qu'elle en lisait le contenu.

"Je tiens votre gamin, Conan Edoga... quelque chose. Si vous voulez le revoir, vous devrez aider ma fille Lili -qui vient de le remplacer- en lui permettant de se faire soigner convenablement. Elle est atteinte d'un cancer des poumons qui commence sérieusement à s'aggraver. Mais je ne peux lui donner moi-même de quoi la soigner sans me mettre en danger. On me recherche et ce serait tendre une perche pour qu'on me retrouve.

Je vous donne ma parole que votre gosse sera bien traité et je suivrais l'évolution des soins de ma fille. Je connais votre réputation de détective, Mr Mouri, à vous de faire la suite.

Cependant, si vous tentez quoi que ce soit pour me retrouver, ou même donnez mon nom à l'hôpital, votre petit protégé en pâtiras.

A vous de trouver comment soigner ma fille, elle est mon seul bonheur. Mais rappelez-vous: Rien sur mon nom! Sinon..."

Il y avait une photo de Conan, visiblement prise pendant qu'il était assommé, et un nom. Hirota.

\- Va chercher le gamin, heu, la gamine! Ordonna Kogoro. Elle pourra sûrement nous en dire plus.

Ran s'empressa d'obéir.

* * *

Conan avait dû attendre que son kidnappeur cesse de vérifier toutes les cinq minutes s'il dormait. Il était aussi parano que Gin, celui-là! Enfin, vaut mieux être avec un père prêt à tout pour sa fille, qu'avec un (désolé, y a pas d'autres mots) putain de psychopathe!

Le gamin se laissa doucement glisser le long du lit, en se retenant comme il le pouvait. C'est vrai qu'avec des mains dans le dos, c'est tout sauf facile. Il tenta d'y aller à pieds joints mais eu plus vite fait de se casser la figure. Conan attendit, avant de saisir une opportunité. Sa chute avait été masquée par le bruit de la chasse d'eau! Un chance!

Il fut obligé de rouler sur le sol, navigant à plusieurs reprises partout, sauf vers le bout de verre. Il devait aussi s'arrêter pour contrôler que le gars ne l'entendait pas. Enfin, au bout d'une durée qui lui semblait vraiment longue, Conan saisit le bout de verre dans ses doigts. Il se coupa au passage.

Il aurait bien sourit sans le scotch qui l'en empêchait mais au même moment la porte s'ouvrit. Et le dos de Conan était la première chose que le kidnappeur vît.

"Merde!" pensa-t-il.

* * *

Lili attendait calmement que Kogoro cesse de s'énerver. Elle ne devait rien dire, sinon papa allait se fâcher. Et il fallait pas qu'il soit retrouvé, sinon: Couic! (Comment expliquer merdiquement ce qui va arriver... Mais bon, j'ai déjà fait pire! Si! Si!).

Au moins la jeune adolescente semblait plus compréhensive. Elle restait calme, même si elle n'avait pas obtenu de résultats.

\- Arrête papa! Ca ne sert à rien. On va voir avec l'hôpital ce qu'on peut faire. La priorité, c'est de regarder son cancer et de sauver Conan-kun!

La situation était déjà tendue que la sonnette retentit.

\- Qui c'est l'enfoiré qui vient ici! Gueula Kogoro.

Il y eu un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre, suivit d'une gifle.

\- Déjà que t'es pas poli quand je t'amène un client, mais viens pas m'insulter, répliqua Eri.

\- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu t'es réconciliée avec papa? demanda Ran.

\- Absolument pas, je suis venue pour faire part de mes recherches d'après mon client. Et... Ben ça alors!

Eri et Lili se toisaient tranquillement maintenant.

\- Justement, cette petite est la nièce de Masami Hirota, décédée suite à l'affaire des trois braqueurs en fuite qui furent introuvables pendant deux jours (cf. tome 2)!

* * *

 **Ca brûle, ça brûle! Inutile de préciser ce qui risque de suivre, n'est-ce pas?**


	7. L'affaire des 3 braqueurs

Chapitre 7: L'affaire des 3 braqueurs.

Le silence était glacial dans la salle de l'hôpital. Craignant que Lili panique, Eri et Kogoro l'avait d'abord amenée ici, et les médecins étaient donc maintenant penchés sur son cas.

Kogoro se rappelait parfaitement de cette affaire de braquage. Une fille du nom de Masami Hirota lui avait demandé de retrouvé son père. Avec l'aide de Ran et de Conan qui venait juste d'habiter chez lui, Kogoro avait retrouvé cet homme. Mais celui-ci fut tué le jour d'après par une autre personne. Un homme baraqué surnommé 'Le Grand'. Alors cette fameuse Masami avait tenté de s'enfuir avec l'argent volé deux jours auparavant. Cernée par la police, elle s'était suicidé et c'est Conan qui avait trouvé son cadavre le long des quais.

Le détective faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, les deux avaient laissé de côté leurs disputes afin de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment nous allons retrouver Conan si on ne peut rien dire à personne, lâcha finalement Eri. Et même si nous prévenions les policiers, je ne vois pas comment le kidnappeur -ou kidnappeuse- peut nous surveiller s'il/elle se cache.

\- C'est sûr, en fait je pense même que nous ne sommes pas du tout surveillés. On va prévenir Mégure, lui il saura quoi faire. En attendant, il serait bien de demander à la gamine de téléphoner à son parent, afin qu'on ai des nouvelles de Conan. Fichu gosse, toujours fourré où il ne faut pas! Termina enfin Kogoro.

Mais lui et sa femme ne connaissaient l'affaire qu'en surface.

* * *

Celui qui en savait plus long était actuellement occupé à manger (surveillé bien sûr) et baliserait un peu plus s'il savait les tournants et les aboutissants de cette affaire.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il était coincé avec ce gars. Et suite à sa tentative ratée avec le morceau de verre, Conan avait changé de technique. Il se tenait tranquille et jouait le rôle du gamin.

Ceci dit, celui qui l'avait assommé était un fin cordon-bleu et seule Ran pouvait encore rivaliser avec lui.

\- On peut faire un jeu ? demanda-t-il, je m'ennuie.

Le gars soupira avant de sortir un jeu de Mikado et de le poser sur la table.

\- Oui! lança Conan avec son habituelle voix de gamin. Au fait, vous avez des nouvelles de Lili?

Nouveau silence, suivit d'un hochement de tête négatif. Le gosse prit le paquet de pics et les lâcha. Ils se dispersèrent et le rajeuni s'attela à la tâche de commencer la partie.

\- Pourquoi est-elle malade la fillette? demanda innocemment Conan. Ah, c'est à vous je l'ai fait bouger.

\- Parce que... Parce qu'elle a subit un mauvais traitement, à sa naissance.

L'homme retira deux pics avant d'en faire bouger le troisième. Le gamin prit le temps de voir quel bout de bois déplacer pour atteindre le Mikado rayé, celui qui donne 100 points.

Mais quand même, il continuait de réfléchir. Il fit celui qui n'avait rien vu, mais il y avait quelque chose semblable à de la peur, une crainte chez cet homme.

\- Vous pouvez peut-être appeler l'hôpital? suggéra Conan. Ils vous diront pour Lili.

\- Pour qu'on localise l'appel et qu'on vienne m'arrêter? Tu me prends pour un idiot?

Conan comprit et changea de sujet.

\- Mon oncle me manque.

\- Fallait pas venir avec ma fille ici, tu sais pourquoi t'es là!

Pendant ce temps, l'homme avait réussi à s'emparer du bout de bois aux cent points. Il hésita avant de relancer une partie de Mikado. Conan ne chercha plus à engager la conversation et se tint tranquille. De toute manière, ses vêtements n'étaient pas là, ou alors trop biens cachés et il n'avait aucun de ses gadgets. Le seul moyen de sortir d'ici, c'était de gagner la confiance de ce père aimant.

Et pour ça, il allait falloir encore attendre...


	8. Haibara sur la piste

Chapitre 8: Haibara sur la piste.

Agasa raccrocha le combiné, l'air découragé.

\- Alors ? Demanda Ai. Du nouveau ?

\- Oui, répondit le professeur. Conan s'est fait kidnapper par un certain 'Hirota'. Si ça te dis quelque chose…

\- Pas du tout, lâcha Haibara. Excusez-moi, mais il faut que je continue de bosser sur l'antidote.

\- Mais, commença Agasa.

Seulement Ai s'était déjà enfermée à double tour dans son laboratoire. La fausse enfant fronça les sourcils. C'était très mauvais pour Conan ça !

Masami Hirota ou Akemi Miyano, il n'y avait aucune différence ! Et de toute évidence, si l'homme qui se cachait se nommait Hirota, il y avait 99,99 % de chances que l'Organisation soit dans le coup.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres explications possibles pour elle. Un homme qui se cache et qui ne peut même pas soigner sa fille sans se faire repérer, est soit un fugitif international, soit quelqu'un qui se cache d'une organisation quelconque.

Seulement le fugitif international se ferait juste interné et sa fille serait soignée quand même. Avec l'Organisation, aucunes chances. Et le détective rajeuni avait dû, bien sûr, tomber dans cette histoire...

Ai pianota quelques touches de l'ordinateur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle voulait. Le décès d'un ami d'Agasa, quelques jours après avoir elle-même rajeuni de force.

À cette époque, Haibara avait été beaucoup ébranlée. Néanmoins, même si c'était encore dur aujourd'hui, Ai se força à relire le dossier.

Un meurtre par l'Organisation, cependant avec quelqu'un d'utilisé à son insu qui avait fini ses jours en prison. Un suicide d'après les inspecteurs, mais Haibara savait la vérité sur cet homme.

Elle relit encore une fois l'affaire de bout en blanc, mais rien dessus ne pouvait l'aider. Elle décida donc d'écouter les cassettes laissées par sa mère, mais encore une fois, rien qui puisse l'aider à savoir des choses sur l'enquête.

Peut-être valait-il mieux aller directement sur les lieux du crime ? Ou demander à la police ? Mais ça signifierait un trop grand danger pour tout l'entourage de Ai.

La situation était plutôt compliquée. Seulement…

Ai se figea, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte du laboratoire. Les lunettes radar de rechange étaient sur la table. Et si... ?

Avec un peu d'appréhension, Ai appuya sur le bouton de localisation. Un point se mit à clignoter. Ça marchait ? Haibara était surprise. Puis elle se mit en route.

Elle se trouvait devant l'hôpital. Bien sûr, c'était la petite Lili qui avait les lunettes ! Après coup, c'était logique, puisqu'elle se faisait passer pour Conan.

Dégoûtée, Ai rentra lentement, quand un autre point se mit à clignoter sur les lunettes radar. Mais oui ! Il restait le badge de Conan !

Ne croyant qu'à moitié à la chance qu'elle avait, Haibara se mit en route. Elle continua jusqu'aux WC du parc où ils avaient joué au foot récemment.

Le point cessa de clignoter d'un coup. Plus de batterie ! Pourtant Conan était bien quelque part par ici.

La fausse enfant s'apprêtait à rentrer dans les WC quand un son la fit s'immobiliser sur place.

Les touches d'un portable, elles produisaient une mélodie.


	9. l'affaire se corse

Chapitre 9 : L'affaire se corse.

Haibara était paralysée. Le son était distinct, c'était bien la chanson des '7 enfants'. La rajeuni ne su pas quoi faire, puis elle alla du côté des toilettes des femmes.

\- Boss, s'éleva une voix. Je l'ai retrouvé.

 _Vermouth !_

La femme en noir attendait la réponse de son patron, avant de dire :

\- Il se cache dans le parc de Beika. L'émetteur s'est réactivé, il a dû faire charger son portable pour prendre des nouvelles de sa fille.

Nouveau blanc, puis...

\- Ils en parlent à l'hôpital, il aurait kidnappé un gamin et voudrait le relâcher que si sa fille est soignée convenablement.

-...

\- Ok, boss.

Vermouth raccrocha en souriant. Puis elle se regarda dans la glace et rajusta quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Puis elle sortit tranquillement des WC avant de dire :

\- Oui, ça serait dommage pour le Silver Bullet, hein ? Sherry !

Ai se raidit en comprenant ces paroles, mais ne put réagir à temps pour lui échapper.

* * *

 _Le jour suivant._

Conan avait l'impression que la situation de son kidnappeur dérapait pour ce dernier. Il paraissait de plus en plus nerveux au fil du temps. Angoissé aussi.

Il avait renoncé à attacher Conan, ce qui était un bon point pour le détective, mais il ne restait pas moins sous surveillance constante. Le gamin en était toujours sur le nom 'Hirota' et continuait de chercher où est-ce qu'il avait pu l'entendre.

L'homme arriva par-derrière le gosse et le souleva. Le rajeuni se laissa faire, tandis que son kidnappeur le boucla dans la chambre.

\- Je vais faire un tour, toi tu restes tranquille. Je suis pas long.

Conan répondit par un hochement de tête affirmatif tandis que la porte se verrouillait. Puis il sourit dès que l'homme eut disparu de son champ de vision. Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait réussi (en négociant) à récupérer sa montre.

Mais pas question de l'endormir avant de savoir qui était ce Hirota. Conan déverrouilla le bracelet et alla vers la serrure de la chambre. Il se servit de la tige en fer qui permettait de fermer son bracelet, et après plusieurs minutes à tourner et retourner celle-ci dans la serrure, il y eut un 'clic' sonore.

Conan poussa la porte, et ouvrit une pièce au hasard. Il n'y était jamais rentré. C'était la chambre du gars. Il y avait un lit et une armoire, Conan ouvrit cette dernière.

Il sourit, devant lui se trouvaient ses affaires. Il se hâta de les enfiler, se sentant enfin en mesure de se libérer si les choses tournaient mal.

Puis il se mit à la recherche de la sortie.

* * *

 _Un soir avant que Conan ne retrouve ses affaires._

Lili dormait tranquillement. Son papa venait d'appeler et elle était contente d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Tout en faisant attention à ne rien dire qui pourrait alerter les infirmiers, Lili avait quand même demandé des nouvelles du gamin.

Soulagée de savoir que son papa faisait ça pour elle et n'était pas méchant avec Conan, Lili s'était laissé tomber sur l'oreiller.

Maintenant, il faisait nuit noire. L'hôpital était plongé dans un grand silence et seuls les appareils faisaient encore du bruit. Pourtant quelque chose réveilla Lili. Elle sentait qu'il se passait un truc pas net.

Elle se redressa lentement. Tout était noir autour d'elle et le couloir qui, d'ordinaire était allumé, était éteint. Les docteurs avaient vraiment fait un bon travail, Lili n'avait jamais été aussi en forme. Sa tumeur avait pu -chose rare- être retirée et d'ici quelques jours, elle pourrait enfin sortir.

Alors son papa relâcherait Conan. Et tout redeviendrait presque normal. Bien sûr, il faudra toujours se cacher. Mais c'est mieux que rien.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et Lili eut l'impression que la personne s'était arrêtée devant sa porte. Elle se glissa sous la couette, tremblante et priant pour que la personne s'en aille.

N'entendant plus rien, elle redressa la tête hors du drap blanc. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'hurler, un main se plaqua contre sa bouche, tandis qu'une seringue s'enfonçait dans son bras.

Lili perdit connaissance.


	10. Vermouth à la recherche d'informations

**Comme je suis de bonne humeur (et que j'ai bien avancé sur cette histoire) vous avez deux chapitres en peu de temps, petits veinards! Mais je veux des review, svp! Merci à ceux qui me suivent, ça me motive pour taper cette histoire!**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Vermouth à la recherche d'informations.

Haibara redressa douloureusement la tête. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait passé le corps au micro-ondes, puis plongé dans le réfrigérateur. Elle tenta de bouger et ce fut là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Ses poignets étaient attachés derrière une poutre, et avec des liens plutôt serrés.

L'unique porte s'ouvrit et la femme qu'Ai voulait le moins croiser entra.

\- Hello, Sherry. Bien dormi ?

Vermouth lui lança un regard ironique, avant de s'approcher d'elle.

\- Que me veux-tu ? Demanda Ai, en rentrant directement dans le tas.

\- Je pensais que ce serait amusant pour toi de voir la mort de ton oncle, répondit la femme en noir.

\- Quel oncle ? Questionna Haibara, méfiante.

\- Celui qui a kidnappé le Silver Bullet.

\- Je n'ai pas d'oncle, grogna Ai.

Vermouth redressa la tête en éclatant de rire.

\- Allons, allons, Sherry. Fais un effort. Johny Wayner, connu sous le nom d'Ishigo Hirota. Venu d'Amérique pendant sa jeunesse avec sa femme enceinte. Un frère de ta mère.

* * *

Ai se creusa les méninges. Maintenant que Vermouth lui rappelait, elle se souvenait vaguement d'un homme à côté de sa mère et de sa sœur. Dommage que cette dernière ne soit plus là pour lui expliquer. Vermouth devait penser la même chose, car elle dit simplement :

\- Dommage, Akemi n'est plus là pour te dire qui fait partie de ta famille ou non.

\- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle !

\- Ah bon ? Toi Sherry, tu vas m'empêcher d'en parler. Tu sais, ton oncle qui est recherché actuellement avait développé une drogue spéciale. Une sorte de sérum de vérité qui t'oblige à obéir à la première voix que tu entends. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu es consciente, mais que tu ne peux y échapper.

Vermouth sortit une seringue d'un sac noir.

\- Ça serait marrant que tu sois obligée d'aller voir Gin. De ton plein gré, puis de tout lui dire sur toi et Kudo.

\- Il ne sait pas encore pour lui ? Demanda Ai. Ni pour moi ?

\- Pas encore, mais si tu ne réponds pas à mes questions, je te promets que le détective n'en a plus pour longtemps.

* * *

Conan errait dans les couloirs souterrains. La planque du gars était grande finalement. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver la sortie. En revanche, il y avait un ordinateur. Le détective s'en approcha.

Verrouillé bien sûr, mais le détective avait une parade. Une nouvelle fonctionnalité de sa montre en fait. Elle faisait prise USB et Conan n'eut qu'à la connecter à l'ordinateur. Le mot de passe se déverrouilla grâce au programme inséré dans la clé.

Conan chercha parmi les pages et les dossiers de la machine, avant de tomber sur des papiers d'identité.

 _Ishigo Hirota. Américain,_ lut Conan. _Installé au Japon en 1953 avec sa femme Mayami Hirota. Je n'utilise plus mon vrai nom, j'ai trop peur._

La suite expliquait que sa femme était morte dans un accouchement, et avait donné la vie à Lili, il y avait 5 ans et demi de cela.

 _Pas étonnant_ , se dit Conan. _S'ils se cachaient, elle a dû accoucher sans aide médicale._

Le rajeuni en déduit que ça devait faire 5 ans qu'ils fuyaient au Japon. Difficile de prendre l'avion quand on est recherché.

Conan s'apprêta à fermer l'ordi quand une photo s'afficha. Il se figea en reconnaissant la personne dessus.

C'était Akemi, elle tenait un bébé dans les bras.

 _Oh non,_ songea le détective. _Dans quel merdier j'ai été fourré moi ?_

* * *

\- Vous êtes bien sûrs, demanda Kogoro pour la énième fois. Lili a bien été kidnappée ?

\- Effectivement, confirma l'inspecteur Sato. Il y a deux heures tout au plus. Les infirmières ont vu passer une ombre tenant la fillette dans ses bras.

\- Mais qui aurait bien pu faire ça ? Se demanda le détective endormi. Ça ne serait quand même pas le père, puisqu'il restait encore un ou deux soins à administrer à l'enfant.

\- On ne sait pas, mais une chose est sûre, expliqua Megure. C'est quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas qu'on soit au courant. Tout ce qui concerne l'enlèvement a été effacé, toutes les caméras. Et aussi les ordinateurs du poste. Un virus particulièrement efficace les a infiltrés. Nous n'avons plus aucune trace.

\- Il reste encore les preuves sur le papier, non ? Questionna Kogoro.

\- Oui…

Le téléphone de Megure sonna. Celui-ci parla qu'une dizaine de secondes avec son interlocuteur, avant de raccrocher, l'air alarmé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda l'endormi.

\- Le commissariat de Beika a explosé, répondit sombrement Megure.


	11. Le FBI s'empare de l'affaire

Chapitre 11 : Le FBI s'empare de l'affaire.

Il y eu un instant de silence, puis toutes les personnes présentes dans l'agence de Mouri se hâtèrent vers les véhicules les plus proches et roulèrent plein pot jusqu'au commissariat, sous un beau soleil couchant.

Effectivement, sur place, le commissariat était devenu en même pas deux minutes, qu'un gros tas de cendres et de gravats. Les pompiers arrivèrent en masse, et pendant une bonne heure, ils s'acharnèrent à retourner le moindre caillou pour sauver ce qu'il pouvaient des employés.

Le bâtiment était très haut, donc les chances d'avoir des survivants étaient minces, très minces.

\- Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'en rouvrant le dossier Hirota, le commissariat finirait comme ça, lâcha finalement Sato, dégoûtée et horrifiée par la vue de plus en plus de corps morts.

Il n'y avait aucun survivant. Un pompier expert s'approcha du groupe de policiers.

\- L'explosion a été causée par un portable relié au système électronique. Des capteurs étaient posés à chaque étage. Celui qui a fait sauter le bâtiment tenait visiblement à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun survivant. Malheureusement, il a réussit.

\- Et dire que j'ai faillis refuser de passer voir Mouri, se désola Megure. Mais on va coincer ceux qui ont fait ça, je vous le jure. Sato, Takagi : Vous allez contacter la préfecture d'Osaka, faites aussi venir celle de Tokyo centre et de la région de Tori. On se mobilise !

Ce furent avec les larmes aux yeux que les deux policiers s'exécutèrent.

* * *

Haibara commençait à trouver le temps vraiment long. Surtout quand on est attachée avec des liens qui scient la peau et qu'on s'est fait injecter dans le corps une vingtaine de seringues, chacune contenant un produit assez puissant pour faire mal sans tuer.

Vermouth lui avait soutiré les informations qu'elle voulait à propos d'Hirota lui-même et de sa famille. Ai ne se rappelait plus du reste de ses réponses.

Comme les deux femmes se détestaient, celle de l'Organisation l'avait laissée là, après lui avoir flanqué un coup de pied dans le ventre, ce qui lançait douloureusement Ai à la longue.

Elle redressa la tête, et tenta une énième fois de défaire ses liens. Sans succès. Ai appuya alors la vitre de sa montre comme elle le pouvait contre la poutre. Un léger 'bip' se fit entendre (encore une nouveauté de la part du professeur). Sa position pouvait être repérée !

Ai pria pour qu'un des DBs ait l'idée de bien vouloir mettre la paire de lunettes de rechange de Conan sur le nez.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre, en espérant qu'elle sortirait de là vivante.

* * *

\- Le FBI ? Demanda Kogoro.

\- Oui, répondit Jodie Starling en rangeant sa carte dans sa veste. Nous sommes plus ou moins reliés à cette affaire sur la famille Hirota.

\- Et bien sûr, renchérit l'endormi avec mauvaise humeur, vous n'allez absolument pas nous dire quoi que ce soit sur cette affaire. Alors que les policiers présents sont aussi concernés, puisque leur commissariat a volé en éclats.

\- Bien vu, lâcha l'agent Camel, qui enfonça un peu plus le clou. Mais par contre, vous pouvez quand même nous aider à propos de la disparition de Conan-kun. Cette partie peut encore être déléguée aux municipaux.

\- D'accord, alors on continue de chercher le gamin quand même ? Demanda Megure.

\- Bien sûr, s'expliqua James Black. Si vous cessez de le chercher, cela va faire louche auprès du kidnappeur. Et on ne peut se le permettre.

* * *

A propos du kidnappeur, personne ne se doutait qu'il était dans le coin. Il avait entendu l'explosion et s'était rapproché, un masque sur la tête, du lieu. Il jura quand il reconnu le FBI avec les policiers présents. Mr Hirota avait alors décidé un peu plus tôt d'aller à l'hôpital pour voir sa fille, même de loin. Il était sûr que le gosse ne voudrait pas bouger de la planque, la sortie étant trop bien cachée.

Puis il faudrait d'abord qu'il se détache, et ça, ce n'est pas un gosse de 7 ans à peine qui allait y arriver.

Hirota Ishigo arriva enfin sur les lieux de l'hôpital. Il vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas et ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand quelque chose de noir s'abattit sur sa tête, et qu'un coup de taser lui fit perdre connaissance.

* * *

Ça devait bien faire deux heures qu'il tournait en rond, mais Conan parvint enfin à dénicher la sortie. En fait la porte murale -qui s'ouvrait normalement en poussant- pouvait aussi coulisser. Le détective eut un sourire. Il allait enfin sortir d'ici, c'était déjà ça.

Des escaliers remontaient lentement, le rajeuni en déduit que la sortie devait être un peu plus loin. Conan poussa une planche et fut surprit de se retrouver vers le port, à à peine un mètre au-dessus du niveau d'eau. Le gamin comprit alors que la planque faisait partie elle-même d'un tout. Une ancienne ville, construite auparavant là.

Malgré ses connaissances Shinichi sentait qu'il pouvait rouvrir ses manuels, il ne connaissait même pas l'histoire de Beika !

Il se rappelait maintenant que la vieille ville avait été détruite en partie, mais qu'il restait des zones, petites c'est vrai), mais où celui qui s'y connaissait, pouvait y circuler.

Conan remit la planche en place et revint dans le tunnel. Des briques et du bois apparaissaient entre des morceaux de terre. Sans doute d'anciennes constructions partiellement détruites...

Ah, voilà ça expliquait tout. Le rajeuni avait manqué la sortie qui menait aux WC du parc. Il partit dans cette direction et ne tarda pas à sortir à l'endroit même où il était rentré avec Lili, il y a déjà presque deux semaines.

Il fallait aller chez Agasa immédiatement pour prévenir Ai qu'elle risquait d'être en danger. Non par l'Organisation même, mais plus envers Vermouth. La femme en noir ne manquerait pas une occasion de se débarrasser d'un Miyano, ou Hirota. C'était la même chose pour elle.

Le gosse remit la dalle en place et ouvrit la porte des toilettes. Il se dirigea le long du couloir et alla vers la sortie. Il constata que la nuit était tombée depuis peu.

Conan sorti de là et avala une bouffée d'air pur. Avant de rentrer accidentellement dedans la personne qu'il voulait le moins voir au monde.

Gin.


	12. Conan dans la mer(de)credi

Chapitre 12 : Conan dans la mer...credi.

Il y eu un instant de surprise générale, puis le détective décida de jouer le gamin.

\- Heu, désolé de vous avoir percuté, lança-t-il en priant pour que le ton de sa voix ne soit pas trop nerveux.

Il contourna en vitesse l'homme en noir avant de sentir quelqu'un le retenir par son col.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Gin, surpris que son collègue retienne le gosse. Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ?!

\- C'est le gosse qui s'est fait kidnapper, lui rappela Vodka, tandis que Conan pensait ' _Oh_ _non, non, non, noooon !_ '.

\- Ah bon, il a cette tête ? Fait chier, je me souviens jamais des gens.

Gin se rapprocha de l'entrée des chiottes avec une lampe.

\- Amène le gosse ! Ordonna-t-il.

Vodka s'éxécuta tandis que le rajeuni n'en menait pas large du tout. En fait, à ce moment, il aurait cent fois préféré que Ran découvre son identité.

\- T'es passé par où pour rentrer dans sa planque ? Questionna l'assassin au gosse.

Gosse tellement stressé qu'il parvint juste à dire 'hein ?' et encore...

\- ...

\- La dalle du fond sonne creux, lança finalement Conan d'une toute petite voix en pointant le dernier toilette du bâtiment du doigt.

Gin s'y dirigea tandis que son acolyte coinçait le rajeuni sous le bras.

C'est vrai que pour rentrer dans la cachette, il vaut mieux être costaud, ou avoir un coup de chance. La dalle finit par pivoter.

\- On y va, ordonna le blondinet.

* * *

Genta, Ayumi et Mitsuhiko écoutaient le professeur relater les derniers faits.

\- Ai a disparue ? Demanda Ayumi. Non ! D'abord Conan-kun, ensuite Ai-chan !

\- Utilisons les badges, lança Genta en sortant le sien. On les retrouveras comme ça !

\- Hé, Ho..., commença Agasa, mais les gamins étaient déjà dehors.

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko et Genta décidèrent de se séparer pour aller plus vite, ce qui en soit, n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Agasa se rua sur le téléphone et composa le numéro de Megure, mais il eut la surprise d'avoir Jodie au bout du fil.

\- Ah, Jodie ? Pourquoi c'est vous qui répondez ? Demanda Agasa.

\- La disparition de Conan-kun, répondit-elle, ou Shinichi peut importe, l'Organisation est derrière tout ça !

\- Quoi?! Et les DBs qui sont partis à la recherche de Ai et Conan avec les badges !

\- Il sont où ? questionna Jodie, maintenant alarmée.

\- Si je savais... Passez à la maison et je vais essayer de fabriquer une paire de lunettes radar en quatrième vitesse.

Jodie raccrocha avant de foncer vers sa voiture, direction : le cinquième district de Beika.

* * *

\- Il y a un signal ! S'exclama Mitsuhiko tout excité. Il ne savait si Conan ou Haibara était dans le coin, mais il prit quand même son téléphone, puis envoya un sms aux deux autres.

« Suis au parc, ai trouvé signal d'un badge ».

Ayumi et Genta ne tardèrent par à arriver.

\- Il est où, ce signal ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Puisque c'est toi qui as les lunettes, t'as qu'à les allumer ! Lui rétorqua Mitsuhiko.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai...

Le DB s'éxécuta et un point rouge s'afficha.

\- Un des deux est vers les WC du parc.

Les enfants s'y dirigèrent en vitesse. Ils rentrèrent -sous les indications de Genta- dans le bâtiment, mais ne trouvèrent nulle trace du propriétaire du badge.

\- Peut-être que le badge est par terre ? Suggéra Ayumi.

Les jeunes se mirent à chercher grâce aux lampes de leur montre respective, mais rien ne fut découvert.

\- Je ne comprends pas, lâcha Genta, le badge doit être là, il clignote depuis tout à l'heure au même endroit, et nous sommes ici aussi. Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

\- Il n'est pas vers nous, lança Mitsuhiko, mais au-dessous.

\- Hein ?

Ayumi avait des yeux ronds comme des balles de tennis.

\- Essayons d'appeler Conan ou Haibara avec, eux seuls pourront confirmer... Décréta finalement Mitsuhiko.

\- Oui ! Approuvèrent les deux autres DBs.

* * *

Conan était en train de se dire que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire que ça, toujours coincé par Vodka, quand son badge (récemment récupéré dans l'armoire) se mit à sonner.

Une main se plaqua sur la bouche du gamin tandis Gin, qui était occupé à chercher des traces de l'Organisation qu'Hirota aurait laissé pour les détruire, se figea.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il à son collègue.

\- Je sais pas, répondit celui-ci.

Conan se raidit tandis que l'homme en noir prenait le badge d'une de ses poches et l'observait à la lueur de sa lampe.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Gin. Un pin's ?

\- Bah, pourquoi ça fait du bruit, alors ? Remarqua Vodka.

Conan priait silencieusement pour que les hommes en noirs ne le détruisent pas mais (Loi de Murphy !), c'est ce que Gin fît aussitôt.

\- Pendant qu'on y est..., lâcha-t-il aussi.

Il retira le téléphone de Shinichi (le détective n'avait pas pu trouver celui de Conan) et l'écrasa aussi sur le sol. Déjà qu'en tant que détective lycéen, il ne répondait pas souvent aux appels de Ran... Mais alors là, c'était carrément mort !

\- Fais-le taire, ordonna le corbeau, j'entends un bruit.

Il s'affaira à ramasser les débris du badge et du téléphone de Shinichi pendant que Vodka sortait un silencieux et commençait à viser Conan avec quand Gin le remarqua.

\- Pas comme ça ! Abruti ! Je veux dire de le bâillonner ! Crétin !

\- Ah, le bâillonner... D'accord. Non parce que d'habitude, quand tu me dis...

Vodka cessa de parler alors que le regard de Gin montait de deux crans sur la barre des regards meurtriers.

L'assassin aux cheveux blonds se dirigea vers le bruit, que Conan identifia comme la sonnerie de son portable de gamin. Gin ne tarda pas à trouver ledit objet. Mais il ne l'écrasa pas, parce qu'il nota :

\- Il vient de s'éteindre. La batterie est morte.

Il le fourra dans sa poche.

\- Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire Vodka. Il y a du bruit dehors. Ça doit être quelqu'un qui te cherche, ajouta-t-il avec un regard mauvais en direction de Conan.

Le rajeuni espérait que ce n'étaient pas les DBs dehors.

\- Y a de l'adhésif dans le meuble, là-bas. Tu me le ficelle et tu me le laisse en vie, compris ?

\- Oui, grogna Vodka, l'air nerveux.

\- Moi, je vais faire un peu de sport, lança l'homme en noir en sortant par la dalle des chiottes.


	13. Le jeu du chat et de la souris

Chapitre 13 : Le jeu du chat et de la souris.

\- Et voilà, s'exclama Agasa en tendant une paire de lunettes à Jodie et Camel. Je ne pensais pas la faire aussi vite.

\- Merci, professeur, dit l'agent féminin du FBI en se saisissant de l'objet.

\- Vous n'avez plus qu'à appuyer sur la branche droite pour chercher les enfants. Faites vite, si l'Organisation y est mêlée, j'ai peur qu'ils leur arrive quelque chose.

\- Oui, mais comment on fait pour savoir lesquels sont Ai et Conan ? Questionna Camel.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas. Il faudrait que je place un émetteur spécifique pour chaque enfant..., songea à voix haute le professeur. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, retrouvez-les vite !

\- D'accord, tiens Jodie, le signal est vers le parc de Beika.

\- On fonce, merci professeur.

Sur ce, les deux agents disparurent.

* * *

\- Tiens, Conan-kun ne répond pas non plus sur son portable. Ah moins qu'il n'ait plus de batterie, se demanda Mitsuhiko.

Les DBs étaient sortis du bâtiment des WC et s'éloignaient de celui-ci.

\- C'est bizarre, on dirait qu'on l'empêche de nous parler. On sonne avec le badge, il s'éteint comme s'il n'y avait plus de réseau, et le portable est directement sur la messagerie.

Tout en parlant, aucun des trois enfants n'avaient remarqué l'ombre qui les filait discrètement.

\- Et pour Ai, tu peux essayer de l'appeler ? Demanda Genta à Mitsuhiko.

\- J'ai déjà essayé tout à l'heure, je doute qu'elle réponde.

\- Dites, ça sent alcool. Vous ne trouvez pas ? Non ? fit soudainement remarquer Ayumi.

\- Ah, et comment tu sais que c'est une odeur d'alcool ?

\- Papa en boit beaucoup ces temps-ci... Il est déprimé.

La fillette eu l'air gênée, aussi proposa-t-elle pour rapidement masquer ce sentiment, elle ajouta :

\- Et ça sent aussi la cigarette.

\- Ah, parce qu'il fume aussi ? Demanda Genta.

\- Ça n'est pas bien, ça détruit les poumons ! Enchaîna Mitsuhiko.

\- Je suis d'accord. Ne commencez jamais à fumer, sinon vous ne pourrez jamais vous arrêter...

Surpris par la voix qui venait de derrière, les DBs se retournèrent pour voir un homme noir de la tête au pied. Mais ce qui faisait sans doute le plus peur, c'était le pistolet braqué sur eux.

Gin tira près de la tête de la gosse. Et ce fut la panique générale !

L'assassin sourit. C'est marrant de courir après une proie qui panique !

Il se mit à courir, tandis que chez les enfants, leur flippomètre respectif était à son apogée.

\- Séparons-nous ! Proposa Mitsuhiko aux deux autres.

Ils allaient le faire, quand une balle atteignit celui qui venait de parler dans la tête.

Ayumi et Genta crièrent. Gin fît feu deux fois, deux morts.

Il sourit, ayant attiré les enfants vers le fleuve, là où il le voulait. Il s'empara du premier corps, celui d'Ayumi et le balança par-dessus bord. Il atterrit avec un 'plouf !' sonore dans l'eau. Il s'occupa aussi de celui de Mitsuhiko, et en chia un peu plus pour le cadavre de Genta.

Puis il fît demi-tour et retourna vers les WC. Quelque chose l'arrêta. Jodie Starling et Camel, les deux agents du FBI étaient juste dehors.

\- Tiens, entendit Gin, les enfants sont allés vers le Sud, mais il y a un point qui clignote sous les WC.

Le blondinet jura avant de saisir son téléphone de d'appeler Vodka.

\- Pas de réponse, se dit-il, comment cela se fait ?

Le pourquoi du comment, s'est que Conan lui avait envoyé un ballon bien placé avec sa ceinture. Comme Gin avait demander à son acolyte de ligoter Conan, il avait bien fallut qu'à un moment, il lâche un de ses bras. Le ballon s'était gonflé et le rajeuni pu mettre K.O l'homme en noir.

Il souffla avant de se saisir de l'adhésif posé sur la table et de le saucissonner comme il le pouvait. Il entendit le portable du tueur sonner, aussi ne s'attarda-t-il pas.

Il alluma sa montre-lampe et fonça par la deuxième sortie qu'il avait accidentellement empruntée plus tôt dans la soirée.

Déjà 11 heures du soir ! Conan avait fini par perdre la notion du temps, enfermé avec cet homme.

Il ne pouvait pas appeler la police, puisque son portable personnel était déchargé, et puis c'est Gin qui l'avait et celui de Shinichi était en miettes. Super... En espérant qu'ils ne fassent pas de recherches avec la mémoire du téléphone, ça devrait aller. Par contre, il faudrait voir pour un nouveau téléphone avec le prof.

Conan parvînt enfin à la sortie qui donnait sur le fleuve. Et là, ce qu'il vît l'horrifia !

Les corps des DBs flottaient et dérivaient lentement à la surface de l'eau. Maîtrisant difficilement ses nerfs, Conan détacha ses brettelles et en lança l'extrémité vers le pieds du corps de Genta.

Le lien s'y enroula et Conan se mît à tirer de toutes ses forces. Il parvînt enfin (difficilement) à tirer le cadavre hors de l'eau. Il fît de même pour Mitsuhiko et Ayumi, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Même s'il avait rajeuni, ils avaient quand même été ses amis, pour le meilleur -et ici- le pire.

Conan se força ensuite à les fouiller à la recherche de leurs téléphones, ils avaient tous pris l'eau mais celui d'Ayumi marchait encore.

Conan composa le 119.

Ce fut seulement quand les sirènes se firent entendre, qu'il nota que le corps d'Ai n'était pas avec les autres. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, et vite. Le gamin perdit connaissance sous le choc.


	14. arrestation et changement de plan

Chapitre 14 : Arrestation et changement de plan.

Vermouth n'en revenait pas. Elle venait d'écouter le rapport de Gin et était sciée. L'homme en noir n'avait pu détruire toutes les preuves contre Hirota et Vodka s'était fait arrêter. Le FBI avait reçu un appel de la police, juste avant que Jodie décide d'entraîner Camel vers l'endroit où l'assassin avait abattu les gosses.

\- Alors, rassurée ? Demanda-t-elle à Sherry.

Ai était, en effet, contente que Conan s'en soit finalement tiré. Mais elle ne savait pas encore la triste vérité sur les DBs.

Quant à la femme en noir, cela ne lui allait pas du tout, ce genre de situation. Elle comptait se débarrasser de la traître, mais le fait que Gin soit tombé sur Conan par hasard était trop dangereux.

Comment lui permettre de détruire l'Organisation si il fallait qu'il se cache, en tant que Conan, comme en tant que Shinichi ?

Vermouth s'approcha d'Ai qui se raidit. Elle lui flanqua un violent coup qui la fît tomber dans les pommes.

\- Je te relâche Sherry, mais ce n'est que partie remise. Puis il reste Hirota à interroger. Et sa fille.

Puis elle sortit une seringue d'un tiroir avant de s'approcher de la gamine inconsciente, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Un 'Bip-Bip' sonore incessant fini par tirer Conan hors de son sommeil. Il se redressa péniblement, jaugeant du regard l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Une sonde dans le bras, des draps et des murs blancs et une porte gris clair, il était à l'hôpital. Qu'avait-il encore fait pour être là ?

Il souleva ses draps et fut content de constater qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Juste des égratignures, rien de grave.

Une infirmière entra avant de ressortir précipitamment de sa chambre en voyant qu'il était réveillé.

Des bruits de pas et de voix se firent ensuite entendre, et Conan vît arriver un homme moustachu et une fille avec de longs cheveux bruns, suivie elle-même d'une femme aux allures sévères, cheveux blonds et en chignon.

\- Conan-kun, lança l'adolescente. Je suis si contente. Tu m'avais manqué. Comment vas-tu ?

Elle s'affaira à l'observer dans tous les coins et recoins, avant de noter :

\- Hum, celui qui t'a kidnappé s'est visiblement bien occupé de toi. Il a tenu sa parole dans sa lettre...

\- Bon, maintenant tu vas nous dire tout ce qui s'est passé, lâcha le seul homme de la pièce. Afin qu'on retrouve celui qui t'as enlevé. D'accord Conan ?

\- Excusez-moi, parla pour la première fois le détective rajeuni. Mais qui est Conan ?


	15. Quand y en a plus, ben y en a encore

Chapitre 15 : Quand y en a plus, ben y en a encore !

\- Qui est ce Conan dont vous me parlez ?

La surprise se lit un moment sur tous les visages, comprenant que Conan n'allait pas vraiment être en état de témoigner contre son kidnappeur...

\- Ne bougez pas, lança l'infirmière, je vais chercher un docteur.

Elle sortit précipitamment de la chambre de Conan. Le gamin continuait de fixer les personnes présentes, mais elles ne lui disaient vraiment rien.

\- Si c'est comme pour toi, Ran, lança la femme au chignon serré. Tu avais perdu la mémoire après avoir vue Sato se faire tirer dessus. Et comme nous avons appris la triste nouvelle à propos des enfants, je suis sûre que Conan les as vus.

\- Quels enfants ? Demanda le rajeuni, toujours paumé.

\- Rien, répliqua sèchement Kogoro. On va dehors, Eri et moi, toi reposes-toi.

\- Oui, monsieur.

* * *

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui est arrivé à ses amis, commença Eri. Qui a bien pu... ?

Les deux étaient tellement choqués qu'ils ne pensaient même plus à se disputer.

\- En tout cas, le gamin a vu les corps, ça lui a causé un choc émotionnel et il a préféré l'oublier, en déduit Kogoro.

Ils furent interrompus par l'infirmière qui revenait au galop.

\- Le Dr Araide va s'occuper de Conan-kun, il arrive dans une minute.

\- Très bien, répondit Eri. On va l'attendre avec Ran. Kogoro, tu devrais aller voir le FBI. Je pense que tu pourras les aider. Et il faudrait aussi savoir où se trouve Ai. Agasa ne l'a pas vue depuis hier au soir.

\- Oui, Madame l'avocate. Je file.

Et il disparu sans autre forme de procès.

* * *

Agasa commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Ai ne répondait toujours pas et il venait d'être mis au courant pour les trois autres enfants. Et pour Conan aussi bien sûr…

Cette Organisation n'avait franchement aucune pitié. Descendre trois gamins qui cherchaient leur ami… Alors Shinichi avait dû tomber sur Gin et Vodka, sinon ils n'auraient jamais fait ça. Mais comme ils ne laissaient pas de témoins derrière eux, c'était logique et horrible.

Maintenant, ils devaient sûrement rechercher Shinichi. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils le trouvent.

La sonnette d'entrée retentit soudainement. Agasa manqua de se manger le lustre du salon en sursautant sous le coup de la surprise. Il inspira profondément avant d'aller vers sa porte à pas feutrés. Il le fit sans le moindre bruit (un miracle vu son tour de taille) et regarda par le judas.

Personne ?

\- Plus bas, professeur, lâcha une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Ai-kun !?

Il ouvrit la porte en grand avant de se pencher vers la rajeunie.

\- Tu n'as rien ? J'étais si inquiet pour toi. Déjà les DBs et ensuite...

\- QUOI ? Ils leur est arrivé quelque chose ?

Agasa soupira tristement avant de lancer la mauvaise nouvelle. Ai -qui venait d'entrer- s'écroula sur le canapé. Le professeur farfelu la laissa se reprendre pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Intérieurement, Haibara bouillonnait. Ils n'avaient aucune pitié. Vraiment ! Ils allaient payer. Mais dans le groupe d'assassinés, il manquait quelqu'un.

\- Et Conan ? Il est où ? Demanda-t-elle urgemment.

\- A l'hôpital. Perte de mémoire, finit Agasa. Excuses-moi mais je dois donner un coup de fil. Je reviens.

Mais Haibara avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision. Elle fonça à l'hôpital aussi vite que ses courtes jambes pouvaient la porter. Mais une fois arrivée à l'accueil, elle fut stoppée par la présence du FBI. Ai pesta. Ils allaient sûrement lui poser tout un tas de questions et elle voulait parler à tout prix à Kudo. Elle dû patienter près de deux heures, mais elle s'en fichait. Dès que Jodie eu fini de franchir le seuil, elle courut dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre du garçon.

Avec une oreillette lui transmettant des ordres...


	16. Révélations

Chapitre 16 : Révélations.

Ai poussa doucement la porte de la chambre du rajeuni. Le gamin dormait tranquillement. Elle mit une main à l'oreillette, tandis qu'intérieurement, elle jurait. Elle ne pouvait se soustraire aux ordres donnés.

Elle saisit une seringue et commença à s'approcher de Conan. Mais elle dû faire trop de bruits car le gosse ouvrit les yeux.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Une simple phrase qui venait d'arrêter Ai en plein mouvement. Nouveaux ordres.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, lâcha la scientifique. Ça te dis de faire un tour ? Demanda-t-elle, tandis que dans sa tête elle pensait 'NON, va-t-en Kudo !'.

\- En plein milieu de la nuit ? Comme ça ? Questionna le détective, septique.

 _Au moins sa perte de mémoire ne lui a pas fait perdre son bon sens_ , songea Ai.

Nouveaux ordres.

\- Oui, c'est plus excitant, non ?

Conan hésita, puis se leva et attrapa ses vêtements de ville, sur le lavabo de la salle de bain.

\- Le but du jeu, expliqua Haibara, c'est de ne pas se faire voir des infirmiers, ok ?

Le gosse hocha la tête, et après quelques dissimulations dignes de James Bond, ils parvinrent sans difficultés notoire à l'extérieur de l'hôpital.

Vermouth les attendait. Un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

\- Réponds !

L'ordre fut assorti d'un coup encore plus violent qui projeta Hirota en arrière.

\- Où as-tu planqué les données ?!

L'homme ouvrit péniblement son œil gauche, tuméfié par Rum. Le second de l'Organisation bouillonnait intérieurement. Il fallait absolument retrouver la trace des documents du traître. Déjà que Gin n'avait pu faire brûler le lieu où Hirota avait retenu le gosse en otage, en plus ils venaient d'apprendre grâce à un logiciel espion, que cet enfoiré avait envoyé des données sur leur organisation dans un dossier qui n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé.

Hirota, lui, souriait. Il y avait une assez bonne planque, mais les hommes en noirs s'attendraient à tout, sauf à ça.

\- Je reviens, lâcha un Rum désemparé. Avec tous les coups que ce traître s'était pris, il n'avait pas lâché la moindre information sur l'emplacement des données. Il allait faire ça autrement.

Il arriva dans une autre pièce, où Lili était ligotée. Rum sourit d'un sourire qui annonçait rien de bon, avant de la soulever et de la balancer sur son épaule gauche.

Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans la pièce où Hirota était, quand il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Gin.

\- Impossible de retrouver le marmot ! Pesta-t-il. Pourtant, on a écumé les hôpitaux de la région.

Pas un bonjour, ni même de hochement de tête. C'était Gin quoi. Sauf si le regard à – 500° était compté comme tels.

\- Vermouth s'en occupe, c'est tout ce que je sais, répondit Rum, agacé.

\- Et Hirota ? Demanda Gin d'un ton pressant.

\- Il veut pas parler, je change de technique, expliqua Rum en montrant la gamine de la tête.

Lili répondit par un gémissement étouffé par le scotch qu'elle avait sur la bouche.

 _Et comment Vermouth compte-t-elle s'y prendre ?_ Se demanda Gin, tandis que Rum pénétrait dans la pièce. Des supplications ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre.

* * *

La voiture roulait tranquillement sur la route. Ai s'était endormie, ou du moins, c'était ce que le gamin rajeuni pensait. Il continua de regarder la blonde, concentrée sur sa route. Elle avait simplement suggérée à la gosse de dormir, ce qu'elle avait aussitôt fait.

Conan était trop fatigué pour remarquer ça, et sa tête le lançait depuis son séjour à l'hôpital.

A la question 'On va où ?' il n'avait eu le droit qu'à un sourire. La femme lui avait assuré qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi un silencieux dépassait-il de son sac ?

Conan fini par s'endormir quand même, ça faisait déjà trois bonnes heures qu'ils roulaient.

Il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Des cris s'élevèrent. Gin n'y prêta pas attention. Rum avait jeté son dévolu sur la gamine pour la torture, et Hirota semblait vouloir battre le record du monde du cri le plus suppliant.

L'homme fini sa cigarette. C'était la dernière du lot. Il allait devoir s'en prendre de nouvelles.

\- Je reviens, lança-t-il à un Rum tellement concentré sur sa torture, qu'il n'eut aucune réponse. Bah, ça n'était pas grave.

L'assassin n'aimait pas cet homme. Ses méthodes étaient bonnes, parfois un peu expéditives, mais c'était son caractère qu'il détestait. Toujours à se la péter. Et surtout, à essayer de piquer le travail des autres.

Alors pour une fois que c'était le travail de Rum de faire parler Hirota, Gin préférait de loin ne pas s'en mêler. Même si le second de l'Organisation lui demandait.

Il grogna mentalement en constatant qu'il y avait des traces de cambouis sur son manteau. Sa petite fifille (La Porsche), avait eu des soucis au niveau du carburateur en rentrant tout à l'heure, et l'homme avait dû s'en occuper sur la route. Il fallait changer de manteau maintenant, puisqu'il était tout crasseux.

Gin fila dans son placard et agrippa la première veste qui lui vint sous la main. Et un drôle de bruit résonna lorsqu'il s'en saisit.

Le tueur haussa un sourcil et plongea la main dans sa poche. Il en ressorti le téléphone du gosse, ainsi que les débris de l'autre portable trouvés lors de la visite dans le refuge d'Hirota.

Il fila au laboratoire, entra sans frapper et alla directement à la section technologique.

Il pénétra dans une petite pièce où une jeune femme était occupée à améliorer le Night Baron, le virus le plus performant de l'Organisation.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise de voir Gin ici. Habituellement, c'était Vodka qui lui demandait des choses pour lui.

\- J'ai totalement oublié, mais j'ai retrouvé ce téléphone et les débris d'un autre quand j'ai trouvé la planque d'Hirota.

\- Et ? Le poussa la femme, toujours souriante.

\- Analyse-les ! Je veux savoir toutes les informations contenues dedans, n'en laisse échapper aucune.

\- Bien ! Dit-elle en prenant les objets des mains du blondinet.

Gin ressorti au bureau et alla se chercher ses cigarettes favorites, c'est-à-dire au bureau de tabac le plus proche. Peut-être allait-il enfin apprendre quelque chose sur Hirota indirectement grâce au mioche.

Mais il était loin de se douter de ce que contenait le téléphone écrasé.


	17. L'escapade de Conan

Chapitre 17 : L'escapade de Conan.

Vermouth arriva en douceur dans un entrepôt abandonné. Le silence régnait, d'autant plus qu'il était bientôt sept heures du matin. Ils avaient voyagé toute la nuit.

\- Réveille-toi ! Lança la femme en noir d'un ton sec à Haibara, toujours endormie selon ses ordres.

Elle secoua également Conan, mais plus en douceur. Cela n'allait pas avec ses plans, mais pas du tout. Le gamin était amnésique !

Vermouth avait faillit tomber des nues quand il lui avait demandé qui elle était. Même chose pour Sherry, toujours sous l'influence de la nouvelle drogue de l'Organisation. Elle avait d'abord cru à une mauvaise blague, mais même le nom de Ran ne disait rien au gosse.

L'actrice s'occuperait d'elle plus tard. Elle en avait besoin pour canaliser Conan.

En effet, elle n'osait pas se servir de la drogue, ne sachant pas quelles allaient être les réactions d'une personne amnésique à ça. Et le Silver Bullet suivrait plus facilement s'il voyait un autre enfant faire de même.

Ai avait fini par ouvrir les yeux et attendait les directives de la femme en noir. Dans sa tête, Haibara n'arrivait toujours pas à contenir les effets de cette drogue et suivait comme un petit chien. Vermouth n'avait pas menti et c'était plutôt horrible de se voir faire des choses qu'on ne souhaite surtout pas.

\- Bon, allez, entrez là ! Et vite, avant que Gin...

\- Avant que Gin, quoi ? Demanda une voix qui malheureusement était bien celle du tueur.

Vermouth sursauta, Conan se retourna pour trouver l'origine de la voix et Ai resta impassible, un des autres effets de la drogue.

\- Ah, Vermouth essayait maintenant de reprendre contenance. Tu es là ?

\- Et il va faire quoi Gin ? Demanda le tueur, toujours buté sur son idée.

\- Bonjour monsieur, lâcha un Conan toujours perdu.

\- Et que foutent ces gosses ici ? Questionna l'assassin.

Vermouth profita de la question pour rebondir dessus.

\- J'ai essayé la nouvelle drogue sur cette gamine, qui m'a ramené le gamin. J'ai entendu dire que tu en avait perdu sa trace.

\- Humf ! Et t'as eu peur que je tombe dessus et leur fasse peur ?

Gin paraissait blasé maintenant.

\- Oui, lâcha la femme d'un ton un peu trop sec.

\- Bah alors je m'en occupe. Tu peux retourner à ton mascara !

La remarque ne plut pas à Vermouth, qui contra l'assassin. Une fois n'est pas coutume.

\- Merci, mais JE les ai ramenés, donc JE vais faire ce que j'ai à faire avec eux.

Elle agrippa Conan par le bras et ordonna un 'On y va !' à l'attention de Ai qui suivit aussitôt. Gin serra les dents mais laissa l'actrice passer. Il marmonna juste un 'Tu mens très mal Vermouth...'.

* * *

Rum fracassa une chaise contre le mur. Bon sang, Hirota ne crachait pas le morceau, malgré ce qu'il faisait subir à sa fille. Lili était tombée par trois fois dans les pommes et Rum n'osait plus user de torture contre elle sous peine de la tuer.

Mais… Le numéro deux de l'Organisation réfléchit un instant. Il y avait bien cette drogue qui obligeait quelqu'un à faire ce qu'un autre ordonnait, non ?

Il se dirigea vers le laboratoire et eut la surprise d'y trouver aussi (et encore pour son déplaisir) Gin. Les deux se saluèrent d'un regard meurtrier, signe qu'ils semblaient de bonne humeur (sinon ils auraient essayé de s'entre-tuer).

Si Rum était là pour la drogue, Gin attendait les résultats du téléphone portable.

\- Pour obtenir de la drogue contrôle, il faut l'autorisation du Boss, quand à vous Gin, le portable que vous nous avez ramené est celui de Kudo Shinichi, dit une scientifique.

Minute de silence. Gin tentait de se rappeler où il avait entendu ce nom, quand Rum lui tendis une perche.

\- Il n'a pas été tué, celui-ci ?

\- Si... A Tropical Land, se remémora le tueur. Avec Vodka, on lui a fait avaler un poison mortel.

\- Alors il y a deux hypothèses, car ce portable a été utilisé pour la dernière fois la semaine dernière, expliqua la femme. Soit c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui utilise le portable de Kudo, soit il est encore en vie quelque part.

\- Impossible, tenta de justifier Gin. Dans le rapport du décès, il y est écrit 'décédé' à côté de son nom.

\- Le petit Gin à son Boss aurait mal fait son job ? Lâcha un Rum moqueur.

L'assassin répondit par un de ces regards froids que lui seul savait faire, avant de dire :

\- Qui était en charge du rapport ce jour-là ?

\- Deux minutes.

La femme pianota sur son clavier, tandis que Rum affichait un air triomphant. Le blondinet était mal-à-l'aise intérieurement, car le Boss ne pardonnait pas les erreurs.

\- Là, c'est Sherry qui est venue contrôler la maison du détective lycéen, puisqu'elle était responsable de cette drogue.

\- Deux erreurs en deux minutes, murmura Rum, tout en jouant avec la lanière de son téléphone portable. Pas mal... Le Boss te donnera une mort rapide...

Gin se retint de lui envoyer un direct, et sortit de la pièce sans dire un mot.

* * *

Hirota se redressa péniblement. Il ne pouvait que contempler la petite silhouette qu'était sa fille, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Rum l'avait amochée, et si elle survivait, ça ne serait que par miracle.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Pourquoi avait-il eut cette idée de kidnapper un môme et de faire l'échange avec sa fille ? Tout était de sa faute. Ils allaient tous mourir alors que le seul responsable c'était lui.

Mais il y avait encore un espoir. Les données qu'il avait caché. Il fallait les trouver, et ça, les hommes en noir ne le pourraient pas. La cachette était innovante. Hirota lui-même avait été surpris tout d'abord par cette chose, mais ça n'était pas plus mal.

Il fallait tenir bon, pour que le monde soit sauvé. Dire que tout cela partait d'un programme issu d'un jeu vidéo. Qui était en réalité un ensemble d'informations visant à faire chuter le gouvernement japonais. Un programme tellement puissant que l'Organisation serait à même de dominer le monde et de replonger les habitants à l'âge de pierre.

Une chose qui devait être détruite, mais qu'Hirota souhaitait conserver uniquement pour faire chuter ce syndicat du crime. Et la clé réseau ne pouvait être trouvée que par celui au cœur juste (ou un coup de chance, c'est déjà arrivé...).

* * *

 **Non, là ça fait trop chevaleresque. La clé réseau sera trouvée par... Hum, l'auteur de la fanfic ! (Je sais, je suis dégueulasse et ça ne se fait pas, mais bon... Suite au prochain chapitre!).**


	18. Les identités d'Ai et Shinichi menacées

Chapitre 18 : Les identités de Shinichi et Haibara menacées.

Conan agita sa main une nouvelle fois devant le visage de Haibara. Pas de réponse. On dirait qu'il était face à un robot. Franchement, elle ne lui avait plus parlé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce drôle d'endroit.

Il toucha sa tête, et la seule réaction de sa part, fut sa main s'abattant sèchement sur son poignet gauche (et sa montre par extension), pour le plaquer sur ses genoux.

La femme les avaient bouclés dans une pièce et même si le gamin était paumé, il commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche. Comme quoi, même amnésique, le naturel revenait au galop.

Désemparé, le gamin empoigna la télécommande et alluma le poste de télévision, assez vieux modèle d'ailleurs, pour regarder s'il y avait une quelconque chaîne intéressante.

Il regarda une pub de chocolats, montrant des canards en train de faire du toboggan. La chose aurait pu être sympa en elle-même, s'il n'y avait pas à la place des têtes des canards, des têtes de vrais japonais. (Véridique ! Il y a des pubs complètement bizarres au Japon!).

Conan soupira en voyant que les gars qui défilaient avec leur corps de canard semblaient quand même se faire chier. Le détective amnésique changea de chaîne. Il tomba sur un épisode de Yaiba Kurogane et laissa son côté enfantin prendre la place de celui adulte.

Yaiba achevait un combat contre Kaguya quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Rum.

L'homme en noir s'avança vers le gosse et lui dit :

\- On va faire un tour.

\- Où ça ? Demanda le gamin.

La réponse énerva un peu l'homme qui lui répondit sèchement :

\- Tu verras bien !

\- Elle vient avec nous ?

\- Non.

Conan n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Rum l'avait agrippé par le bras et le força à sortir de la pièce.

* * *

\- Bon, alors…, marmonna Gin en arrivant (pour la énième fois selon lui), devant la planque secrète d'Hirota.

Pas si secrète que ça, en même pas une nuit, au moins une trentaine de personnes -policiers comme hommes en noirs- étaient passées, sans rien trouver.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? Demanda un Rum plutôt sceptique, en tenant un Conan, qui ne comprenait vraiment rien à tout ce bazar, par la main.

Il savait juste que les deux hommes qui l'avaient embarqués voulaient qu'il retrouver quelque chose. Il avait fait semblant de dormir dans la voiture (ce qui n'avait pas été difficile, vu le temps qu'avait prit le trajet).

\- Pff, tu me soûle, répliqua un Gin de plus en plus énervé. Bon toi ! Décréta-t-il en tirant Conan à lui, quelles pièces tu as visité là-dedans ?

\- Heu, je ne me rappelle que d'une grande. Je crois qu'il y avait un lit...

\- On va par-là, lâcha l'homme en noir.

* * *

\- Rien de rien. Super plan, commenta Rum.

Il venait de se laisser tomber sur la seule chaise de la pièce, découragé. En fait le gosse n'avait pu les aider comme ils le voulaient.

\- Ta gueule, grogna Gin. T'as peut-être mieux ?

\- ...

\- Voilà, donc fermes-là. On est coincé avec un mioche qui ne sait rien du tout, et un connard qui ne veut pas nous dire où sont les données. Et tu grognes parce que je fais des bourdes, mais t'es pas foutu de trouver une solution à ce problème.

L'homme en noir frappa le placard avec une telle force que la porte se détacha de ses gonds.

\- Bon, puisqu'il ne nous sert plus à rien...

Le gamin se demandait de qui le blondinet voulait parler quand il l'attrapa par le poignet gauche. Le gosse voulut se dégager lorsqu'il vit le bout du flingue se pointer vers sa tête, et le geste en fit se détacher et tomber sa montre au sol.

\- Un dernier mot ? Demanda Gin.

Vraiment il aimait demander ça à ses victimes, alors qu'il se délectait de la peur sur leur visage (chacun ses occupations, quoi...).

\- Oui.

Mais ce n'était pas le gamin qui venait de parler. C'était Rum.

\- Quoi ? Questionna Gin, déçu que ça ne soit pas le gosse qui vienne lui demander une dernière volonté.

\- Il y a une clé USB intégrée à la montre.

Gin lâcha sa proie et saisit l'objet. Effectivement. Mais ça voulait dire que... ?

\- On rentre, marmonna-t-il, avant de reprendre Conan par le bras.

Le détective comprit surtout qu'il avait intérêt à trouver une échappatoire, sinon, il ne resterait pas longtemps vivant.

* * *

\- Bingo ! Bon travail Gin et Rum, lâcha Ano Kata, content (pour une fois).

\- Le logiciel était dessus, effectivement. On va pouvoir lancer notre projet. Et rien de nous arrêtera cette fois ! Rum va prendre les commandes de l'opération.

\- Super.

Il y avait aussi peu de conviction dans le mot marmonné par Gin que de sympathie dans son regard, c'est-à-dire pas du tout en fait.

\- Que fait-on du gamin ? Demanda Rum.

\- Gardons-le en vie pour l'instant, décida Ano Kata. Il se peut qu'on rencontre quelques difficultés au début, le FBI va nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues et un otage est toujours utile.

Le téléphone sonna soudainement, surprenant les trois occupants de la salle. Ano Kata s'empressa de décrocher. Il écouta, puis hocha la tête avant de raccrocher, l'air préoccupé.

\- Que se passe-t-il Boss ? Un problème ? Demandèrent en cœur Gin et Rum.

\- Un cas bizarre, oui. Les ADN de Sherry et Shinichi Kudo viennent d'être trouvés sur la montre du gamin.


	19. Lancement du programme

Chapitre 19 : Lancement du programme.

Gin et Rum se figèrent. Shinichi Kudo et Shiho Miyano... avaient touché au préalable cette montre. Mais quand ?

Rum eu un sourire sarcastique. Il fixa son collègue, pour guetter une réaction, mais Gin resta de marbre.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda le blondinet. Comment peut-on avoir les ADN de deux personnes mortes ?

\- C'est ce que je me disais, répondit Ano Kata. On a prélevé l'ADN du gamin -Conan quelque chose- et de la gamine, contrôlée par Vermouth grâce à la drogue. Je vais avoir les résultats dans quelques minutes.

\- Gin aurait-il fait des erreurs ? Demanda un Rum de plus en plus excité à l'idée de mettre son collègue mal-à-l'aise.

Gin lança le début une réplique cinglante à Rum, mais Ano Kata coupa court :

\- Au fait, va me flinguer cet abruti d'Hirota et sa gamine. Ils sont inutiles maintenant. Chianti et Kir regardent pour lancer notre programme, celui qui va nous être grandement utile.

\- Parce que j'ai parlé ? Demanda l'assassin.

\- Non, parce que manipuler les flingues quand il s'agit de tuer, tu aimes, rétorqua Ano Kata.

\- Et il va traîner les corps ensuite, quel bol ! Renchérit Rum.

\- Vas-y aussi ! Ordonna Ano Kata.

\- C'est parce que..., commença le numéro deux de l'Organisation.

\- Oui.

* * *

Haibara était de plus en plus stressée. Vermouth -chose curieuse- s'était indignée contre le prélèvement d'ADN, mais c'était plus pour Conan qu'elle.

Maintenant, les hommes en noir allaient savoir la vérité. Et tout le monde autour d'eux en pâtirait.

La drogue agissait toujours. Ai luttait mais une émotion nouvelle faisait petit-à-petit apparition chez elle. Quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours réfuté au fond d'elle car Kudo avait Ran. Mais quelque chose de si puissant et si dévastateur, que si s'en avait été une armé, Ai aurait pu faire sauter la planète.

Haibara aimait Shinichi.

Depuis cette histoire avec Hirota. Elle avait senti au plus profond d'elle que le gamin ferait tout pour la protéger. Non parce qu'elle était une ancienne de l'Organisation, mais parce que Conan l'avait prise en affection, sous son aile. Et ça depuis longtemps.

Et brusquement, Ai repoussa le contrôle et l'ordre donné par Vermouth.

Elle se leva et fonça vers la pièce où Conan était, toujours devant cette télévision. Elle ouvrit la porte, et ordonna :

\- Lèves-toi Kudo ! On doit bouger !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Plus tard les questions !

Ai agrippa le gosse par le bras et analysa la situation. Ils étaient entrés par un garage, qui ne lui disait rien. Forcément, lors de sa trahison, l'Organisation s'était arrangée pour détruire tout ce qui avait lien avec elle.

Ils se mirent à courir. Même si Haibara détestait ça, ils allaient devoir sortir par le coin où ils étaient rentrés.

La gosse saisit un téléphone portable trouvé sur une table, et composa le numéro d'urgence du FBI.

\- Allô ?

La voix bien connue de James Black résonna dans l'appareil.

\- Ici, Haibara. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous dire pourquoi, mais nous sommes avec Conan au QG de l'Organisation. Je laisse le téléphone en appel, localisez la position. Nous il faut qu'on file. On est en danger.

\- Mais… Allô ? Allô ?

Ai avait déjà planqué le téléphone et fonçait avec Conan dans les couloirs.

* * *

\- C'est parti ! Ordonna Rum. Lancement du programme.

\- Ok.

Chianti appuya sur la touche ENTREE de l'ordinateur, et le Night Baron s'activa. Lié au nouveaux codes contenus dans la montre de Conan.

Chargement.

...10 %...

* * *

\- Aniki ? Demanda Vodka. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Le Boss m'a demandé d'aller chercher les deux gosses que Vermouth a ramené. Mais ils n'étaient pas dans les pièces où elle les avaient enfermés.

\- Pourquoi ?

Gin eu une pose. Vodka cru qu'il n'allait jamais répondre, mais son partenaire, avec une sorte de joie féroce dans le regard, finit par lâcher :

\- Parce qu'ils ne sont personne d'autre que Shiho Miyano et Shinichi Kudo. Et qu'on va s'en servir comme rats de laboratoire.


	20. 10

Chapitre 20 : 10 %.

Ai et Conan progressaient lentement. Des hommes étaient postés un peu partout, ce qui ne leur facilitait pas la tâche du tout. Bien sûr, la nouvelle de leur 'escapade' avait aidé à cela. Ils étaient cachés dans une remise. Le genre balais et seaux posés un peu partout, en fait, dans tous les coins qui ne faciliteraient aucunement la fuite des deux protagonistes, s'ils se faisaient repérer.

Haibara soupira. Une partie d'elle voulait revenir en arrière, sous le contrôle de Vermouth mais l'autre, bourrée d'adrénaline, se le refusait. Autant envoyer une fusée de détresse aux hommes en noir.

Gin était passé dans le coin, mais fort heureusement, il avait été distrait par Rum. L'opération 10 % commençait. Ai ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais ça avait forcément un lien direct avec le logiciel retrouvé dans la montre de Kudo.

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup, et se tourna vers l'enfant. Il continuait de la regarder avec de grands yeux expressifs, et indiquant clairement qu'il en avait tout simplement marre de 'jouer à cache-cache'.

\- Courage mon grand ! Lança Ai, avec un peu plus de gaieté qu'elle ne le faisait habituellement. On va s'échapper d'ici comme ça les vilains ils pourront pas nous rattraper.

 _Vive la pédagogie ! Surtout avec le soit-disant 'sauveur de la police japonaise' ! Enfin..._

Ai entrouvrit doucement la porte de la remise, essayant de ne pas faire buter ses pieds contre des seaux, ce qui lui amena à appliquer des exercices de contorsionniste. Mais la jeune fille y parvint sans trop de mal. Le couloir était désert.

Son pied droit tapa dans un tournevis, tandis que son regard se posait sur la grille d'aération au fond de la pièce dans laquelle ils se cachaient.

Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres légèrement rosées.

* * *

Le FBI venait d'apprendre la triste nouvelle. Les corps d'Hirota et de sa fille venaient d'être retrouvés dans une des nombreuses poubelles du parc à Osaka. La consternation était à son comble, d'autant que Jodie avait appris les morts violentes de Genta, Mitsuhiko et Ayumi deux jours auparavant.

La femme se passa la main devant son front, dans l'espoir de pouvoir enfin discipliner ses quelques mèches -désormais trop courtes- depuis son passage chez le coiffeur.

L'Organisation était derrière tout ça. Que pouvait-on dire d'autre. Ai et Conan, alias Sherry et Shinichi avaient disparus en compagnie d'une belle blonde. C'était tout ce que les caméras avaient données comme renseignements. Mais un agrandissement avait bel et bien montré le visage -un peu flou certes- de Sharon Vineyard, soit Vermouth.

Mais, comme à chaque fois, les agents avaient fait chou blanc. L'Organisation s'évaporait comme par magie. Aucune trace d'un quelconque indice, ça serait trop beau.

Il fallait frapper en premier. Sans doute une forme de solution pour coincer les poissons. Mais Ano Kata n'était pas moins redoutable, il ne tomberait pas dans le panneau aussi facilement.

La meilleure chose qui restait à faire était attendre. Mais ce que ça pouvait être énervant...

Jodie inspira à fond, se demandant si ça allait avancer un jour, quand James l'interpella.

\- Téléphones à Akai, il faut qu'il revienne sur le terrain, on a un gros problème !

\- Quoi donc ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

\- Les réseaux internet ne fonctionnent qu'à moitié, on est attaqués par un virus informatique et pour couronner le tout les alarmes des banques ne fonctionnent plus. Tout leur système est piraté.

\- Et comment le sais-tu pour les banques ? C'est un réseau privé non ? Même nous n'y avons pas accès ! S'exclama Jodie.

\- J'ai vu ça sur les vidéos de surveillance. L'Organisation passe à l'attaque.

\- Ah bon, ce sont eux ? Vraiment ? Demanda une Jodie maintenant sceptique.

\- Oui, pour la simple et bonne raison que je viens de reconaître un des agents pour avoir été blessé par Akai dans le passé. C'est Rum qui mène l'attaque.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais ça vient, ça vient... L'Organisation commence à ne plus agir dans l'ombre! Que va-t-il se passer ensuite? Réponse au prochain chapitre!**


	21. 20

Chapitre 21 : 20 %.

\- Allez, plus vite, terminez de charger les lingots !

La voix caractéristique de Rum résonnait à la banque centrale de Tokyo. Les employés avaient été neutralisés assez rapidement, grâce au programme et au Night Baron.

L'homme en noir sourit, il savait que ce programme continuerait de s'améliorer. Néanmoins le braquage était dû seulement à un test. Test qui allait décider ou non de l'intervention de la police.

* * *

\- Braquage à la banque centrale de Tokyo, annonça rapidement Megure à Sato et Takagi. Filez sur place, et appelez s'il faut des renforts.

\- Roger, s'exclamèrent les deux agents simultanément. On file.

Ils foncèrent dans l'une des nouvelles voitures, commandée suite à l'explosion du commissariat. La reconstruction, bien que lente, était en cours, et il était difficile de pouvoir mobiliser beaucoup de personnel, les trois quarts ayant périt au cours de l'attentat.

Sato fonçait en direction de la banque, quand la radio s'enclencha.

 _« Allô, ici Megure. J'ai une affaire plus urgente que ce braquage. Il y a une prise d'otages vers le sixième district de Beika. Veuillez vous y rendre, c'est un groupe scolaire qui est menacé. »_

Puis la radio coupa.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Sato. Mais c'est à l'opposé ça !

\- Possible, seulement on a pas vraiment le choix. On file et avec de la chance, quelqu'un d'autre se chargera du braquage à notre place, décréta Takagi.

La voiture fit demi-tour et fila, sirènes hurlantes, vers le lieu de la prise d'otages.

* * *

\- Alors ? Demanda Rum à un homme en noir sur un ordinateur.

\- Ça a marché, les voitures de polices font demi-tour, sourit le gars en répondant.

\- Parfait, vivement que le programme donne toutes ses capacités. Nous n'aurons même plus à devoir braquer des banques comme ça, ça se fera tout automatiquement ! Ricana Rum.

Les hommes en noir avaient fini de charger les lingots et autres monnaies dans les trois camions. Rum était content. Pas d'obstacle pour un braquage. Rien de plus simple. Trop facile même.

Mais le criminel ne s'attendait pas vraiment à la suite. Il grogna lorsqu'il reconnu les voitures du FBI se garer de part et d'autres de la banque, empêchant un quelconque retrait de la part de l'Organisation.

* * *

\- Ils sont passés dans les conduits d'aérations, ces petits morveux !

Ai jura, avant de pousser doucement Conan devant elle.

\- Plus vite, s'il te plait, ils nous ont repérés.

Le rajeuni amnésique hocha la tête, avant d'accélérer dans les conduits. Ça n'était pas facile et rien ne pouvait indiquer aux enfants où ils étaient précisément. Ai eu soudainement une idée.

\- Stop, ordonna-t-elle à Conan. On va sortir d'ici.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda celui-ci.

\- Parce que le meilleur moyen, quand on chercher quelqu'un qui souhaite s'échapper, c'est de s'arrêter alors qu'on nous pense en train de courir, déclara la scientifique.

Elle dévissa donc la première plaque qu'elle croisa, et se laissa tomber au sol, Conan à sa suite.

Le garage, avec les voitures. Super. Haibara s'avança vers la voiture de son pire cauchemar, et en ouvrit le coffre. Conan se glissa dedans, et la jeune fille s'arrangea pour qu'ils puissent l'ouvrir de l'intérieur.

Ils n'eurent que le temps de se dissimuler, que l'alarme du QG résonnait de toute part.

* * *

\- Vu le bruit que font les alarmes, je dirais qu'Ano Kata est bien là, commenta Akai à Camel. Jodie et James sont toujours vers la banque de Tokyo ?

\- Oui, confirma son collègue. Une chance que les enfants aient pu nous joindre sinon, on serait toujours à chercher le QG des hommes en noir.

Akai haussa les épaules et prépara son fusil sniper, le seul objet sur qui il comptait vraiment en cas de problème. Puis il chercha un coin où pourraient pénétrer les agents du FBI sans trop d'embrouilles. Mais l'effet de surprise en lui-même était déjà gâché par les alarmes tonitruantes qui faisaient entendre leurs plaintes à plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Pareil que pour les policiers, l'effectif des agents du FBI était réduit. Chose étrange puisque James Black avait pourtant communiqué le rapport à toutes les personnes susceptibles d'être en service ce soir. Mais pourquoi seul le quart de l'équipe était présent ? D'accord, Jodie était sur le lieu du braquage, mais même avec ça, l'équipe aurait dû être trois fois plus nombreuse.

\- Contacte les autres, ordonna Akai à Camel. On va avoir besoin de renfort ici !

\- J'essaye, répliqua l'agent, mais je n'ai aucun signal.

\- Quoi ?

\- Les ondes sont brouillées, impossible d'émettre quoi que ce soit.

Akai serra les dents, avant de se préparer à viser.

* * *

\- A quoi on joue, là ? Chuchota Conan, tandis que la voiture dans laquelle ils étaient s'ébranlait.

\- A s'échapper d'ici, répliqua Ai. Et boucle là, parce que si le conducteur nous trouve, on sera dans la panade.

C'est vrai que Conan avait eu le loisir d'entendre deux voix. Celle du gars qui avait voulu le tuer, et une autre, un peu moins froide qui ne lui disait rien. Sauf une phrase 'Avez-vous l'argent ?'. à moins que ça ne soit l'effet de son imagination.

\- Merde, le FBI est là.

Justement, c'était cette voix qui parlait.

\- Pff, ils sont en sous-effectif. Aucune chance. Ano Kata veut qu'on fasse semblant de filer pour les prendre à revers. Pas bête.

Et l'autre voix glaciale, presque bestiale, qui semblait effrayer la gamine à ses côtés. Voix qui ne lui disait rien en revanche.

\- J'espère qu'ils vont coincer les mioches pour nous.

\- T'en fais pas Vodka. On s'en occupera. Puis avec la panique au QG, ils ne pourront se cacher plus longtemps.

Ai était nerveuse, quand son regard se posa sur la ceinture de Conan et ses chaussures fortifiantes. Avec un peu de chance...

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Demanda une des deux voix. Un problème Gin ?

\- Whisky m'a dit qu'Akai était pas loin. Et le sniper est dans le coffre. Je vais le chercher.

Ai tressaillit, tandis que l'homme en noir, après être descendu de sa voiture, soulevait doucement le coffre.

* * *

 **Et voilà, désolé pour le retard, mais avec les partiels, je ne pouvais pas trop publier. En espérant que vous ayez apprécié ce chapitre.  
**


	22. 30

Chapitre 22 : 30 %.

Gin allait soulever complètement le coffre de sa voiture, quand un tir de sniper frappa le sol juste devant lui. L'assassin plaqua brutalement la porte, la remettant à sa place originale. Puis il fila avec Vodka se réfugier à l'avant de sa Porsche, en espérant que les tirs n'aillent pas les prendre à revers.

Une balle frappa le coffre, et l'homme entendit comme un grognement étouffé. S'il y avait quelqu'un dedans son véhicule, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait pouvoir le vérifier.

Il saisit son portable et ordonna :

\- Chianti, tir à huit heures depuis ma voiture. Trouve ce salopard et abats-le !

* * *

\- Pourquoi as-tu tiré ?

Camel était livide.

\- Tu as révélé notre position !

\- Possible, admit Akai, mais quelque chose me disait de tirer avant qu'il ouvre totalement son coffre. Une intuition.

\- Elle est belle, ton intuition ! Lui cracha son collègue à la figure. Les snipers de l'Organisation essaient de nous localiser. Je viens de voir briller une lentille au loin.

Akai suivit le mouvement de son patron qui s'était emparé des jumelles tout en le sermonnant, et constata aussi que Chianti le cherchait, via sa loupe de sniper. Les deux croisèrent leur regard et sursautèrent, tant s'était inattendu dans un moment pareil.

Puis ce fut la pluie de tirs.

* * *

\- Hé, on est dans le coffre nous ! Grogna en marmonnant Conan, avant de plaquer sa tête entre ses deux mains pour se boucher les oreilles.

\- Ta ceinture, ordonna Ai.

Le gosse ouvrit des yeux surpris.

\- Donne-la moi !

Il s'y attela sans chercher à comprendre. Ai inter-changea la sienne et celle du détective, avant de faire de même pour les chaussures. Ça allait être serré.

Au même moment, la voiture s'ébranla.

* * *

Gin ne lésinait pas sur la vitesse, et s'il se doutait d'avoir un passager clandestin dans son coffre, cela fut confirmé par le 'BOUM' qui résonna dans l'habitacle lorsqu'il prit un virage serré.

\- Hum, sourit mauvaisement l'homme en noir. Une souris serait-elle dans ma voiture ?

 _C'est ce que je pensais,_ se dit la scientifique rajeunie. Je ne vais avoir le droit qu'à un essai.

\- FBI en vue, signala Vodka en regardant son rétroviseur. Deux voitures.

\- Ok, c'est parti. On s'occupera du clandestin après.

Et l'homme en noir accéléra.

* * *

Dans le coffre, Conan et Haibara enchaînaient les coups lors des virages. Jusqu'au moment où le gosse plongea -dans le noir- sur Ai et plaça accidentellement sa main à un endroit où il ne fallait pas.

\- Oups ! Lança-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il était en train de lui toucher les fesses. Pardon !

\- Espèce de…, grogna-t-elle avant de lui coller une baffe.

\- MAIS CA VA PAS ?! JE ME SUIS EXCUSE ! POURQUOI LA GIFLE ?!

\- T'AS PAS A METTRE TES MAINS N'IMPORTE OU, ESPECE DE PERVERS !

\- VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMEZ OUAIS ! ATTENDEZ QUE JE SEME LA VOITURE DU FBI !

La voix de Gin venait de crier dans l'engin.

\- ET VOILA, AVEC TES CONNERIES, ON S'EST FAIT REPERER !

\- BAH TIENS, C'EST MA FAUTE PEUT-ETRE ?

\- OUAIS ! SI TU M'AVAIS PAS FAIT SORTIR DE CET HOPITAL EN PLEINE NUIT, CA SERAIT JAMAIS ARRIVE !

\- VOS GUEULES, LA DEDANS ! Cria Vodka.

Conan répliqua du tac au tac :

\- OH, VOUS C'EST BON, HEIN ! DE TOUTES FACONS ON S'EST FAIT REPERER ALORS...

\- ATTENDS VOIR, ESPECE DE MORVEUX ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE VOLER ! Enchaîna Gin.

 **Bang**

Une balle traversa le toit du coffre.

\- HE OH ! ON EST DEDANS, NOUS ! Hurlèrent à l'unisson les gosses.

\- MAIS ARRETEZ DE FAIRE DES TROUS DANS MA PORSCHE ! ENFOIRES !

\- MAIS C'EST PAS NOUS ! Lança Conan.

\- C'EST PAS A TOI QUE JE PARLE, CRETIN !

\- Gin : un. Kudo: zéro, marmonna une Haibara vengeresse.

\- Toi, j'te parle plus, répliqua le détective.

\- Vivement que je m'arrête, finit l'assassin aux cheveux blonds.

* * *

James Black était à la poursuite de la sombre voiture du criminel le plus recherché après Ano Kata et venait de loger une balle dans le coffre de celle-ci, lorsqu'il crut entendre des cris d'enfants. Sceptique, il contacta Camel via radio.

\- J'ai cru entendre des voix d'enfants. Si ça se trouve, Ai et Conan sont dans le coffre.

\- Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, ici c'est la guerre. Chianti et Korn nous coincent dans le coin _stratégique_ qu'Akai a choisit.

\- Ah, grommela le sniper, occupé à viser d'après la concentration dans sa voix. Je savais qu'il fallait tirer pour empêcher Gin d'ouvrir le coffre.

\- En tout cas, vous êtes rapide, patron, pour être déjà à la poursuite de leur voiture.

\- Une chance, plutôt. J'allais vous rejoindre quand je les ai croisés. Je vous laisse, ça commence à chauffer ici aussi.

* * *

Rum sourit malgré la panique des autres membres de l'Organisation. Le programme affichait maintenant 30 % de complet. Le FBI allait avoir une surprise. Et une bonne.

* * *

\- Ils conduisent comme un pétard attaché à la queue d'un chien ! Commenta Conan alors qu'il était de nouveau projeté contre la paroi de droite du véhicule. Gin venait de prendre un virage plutôt sec.

\- JE VOUS EMMERDE DERRIERE !

Bon, l'homme aux cheveux argentés est susceptible apparemment.

\- AHHH ! AIE !

Nouveau virage à 90°C. Et nouveau heurt contre le blindage du coffre.

\- Et l'autre qui fait chier. Vodka, crève lui un pneu bon sang !

\- J'essaie, mais tu enchaîne les zigzags beaucoup trop vite. C'est dur !

\- Vous voyez qu'il conduit très mal ! Compléta le détective.

\- N'en rajoute pas ! Le supplia Ai.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ta copine, et de la boucler ! Approuva le tueur au volant.

* * *

James Black sourit en esquivant le tir de Vodka qui essayait de lui crever ses pneus, à défaut de tirer dans son pare-brise blindé.

Il accéléra quand sa voiture ralenti brusquement. Puis fit demi-tour.

\- Mais que... ?! Se demanda-t-il.

Le patron du FBI jura. Son véhicule n'était plus contrôlable. Il fonçait maintenant droit dans un lac. James Black essaya d'ouvrir sa portière, mais elle resta collée contre l'armature de la voiture. Il tenta d'abaisser une vitre mais n'eut pas de résultats.

Alors, il prit son flingue, tira dans sa vitre qui explosa sous la violente pénétration de la balle, et plongea par le trou juste à temps. Il ne put qu'observer sa voiture plonger dans les eaux froides du lac et disparaître définitivement.

* * *

\- Purée, ce programme marche vraiment ! S'étonna Vodka en observant la voiture du FBI filer droit dans le lac.

\- Oui, et je te parie d'ici peu qu'on pourra faire ça à plus grande échelle ! Sourit Gin. Maintenant, on va s'occuper des gosses.

* * *

 **Chapitre suivant. Ca a été dur, j'ai dû mal à trouver l'inspiration pour l'instant. J'ai la fin, mais il faut alimenter le milieu. Je m'excuse donc à l'avance si je publie cette fiction moins souvent. Je ne promets rien mais vais la finir, pas d'inquiétude. Je serais peut-être plus long, c'est tout. L'utilité du programme se précise! Le but de l'Organisation? Vous pouvez faire vos théories!**


	23. 40

Chapitre 23 : 40 %.

Haibara inspira profondément, puis saisit le bouton extracteur de ballons de la ceinture de Conan, puis attendit que Gin daigne s'arrêter pour ouvrir le coffre.

\- Écoutes-moi bien Kudo. Dès qu'ils sont à terre, tu sors de là et cours le plus vite possible. Compris ?

Ai avait murmuré mais cela avait suffi pour que le rajeuni demande :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on va y passer sinon. Ils veulent nous tuer.

Les yeux de Conan s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, mais il n'eut pas le temps de paniquer plus que ça. La voiture venait de s'arrêter, et les deux hommes en descendaient.

Ai pria pour que ce qu'elle allait tenter de faire marche, puis déclencha l'ouverture du ballon quand le coffre commença à se soulever. Ainsi que les chaussures du rajeuni.

Gin et Vodka n'eurent pas le temps de se demander ce qui se passait. Le ballon de foot frappa violemment Vodka à la tête, pour aller ricocher contre celle de son acolyte. Les deux hommes finirent à terre.

\- COURS ! Hurla Ai, tandis qu'ils se laissaient tomber sur le sol, à l'arrière de la voiture.

Intérieurement, la scientifique était contente. Un tir digne d'un professionnel de football. Mais elle ne pu se réjouir plus que ça. Une main se verrouilla sur sa cheville droite, et elle perdit l'équilibre.

* * *

\- C'est une catastrophe ! S'époumona James au téléphone. Ma voiture a filée dans le lac et je n'ai rien pu faire ! C'est comme si on la contrôlait à distance !

\- Calmez-vous patron, tempéra Camel. Elle a quel âge aussi votre caisse ?

\- Non mais ?! S'offusqua le patron du FBI, encore secoué. Vous ne me croyez pas, c'est ça ?!

\- C'est... Peu crédible. Mais parce que ce n'est pas possible en toute rationalité, bien sûr…

\- Laissez tomber et passez-moi Akai.

\- Oui ? Demanda le sniper, qui avait réussi à obtenir du renfort, visant à sa place les snipers de l'Organisation.

\- Est-il possible qu'un programme soit à même de contrôler l'électronique sous toutes ses formes, comme les voitures ?

\- A ma connaissance, non.

\- ... Je vois.

\- Par contre, on peut toujours demander à Kir. Elle sait peut-être quelque chose.

\- Bonne idée, Akai. Seulement, si c'est bien l'Organisation qui vient d'envoyer ma voiture dans le lac, il va être difficile de contacter l'agent de la CIA.

\- Justement patron. Passez par la CIA.

\- Ok. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

* * *

\- Tiens-toi tranquille sale peste !

Ai laissa tomber face à la prise de Vodka, qui lui assurait d'aller... Nulle part en fait. Au moins Kudo avait pu filer et échapper à Gin. Elle pria mentalement pour qu'il aille voir le FBI, ainsi il serait en sécurité.

\- Pff, toujours aussi chiante, marmonna Gin.

\- Je te retourne le compliment.

Le tueur haussa les épaules, avant d'abattre son poing contre la tempe de l'ex-membre de l'Organisation. Elle eut le temps d'entendre avant de perdre connaissance :

\- Tu vas avoir le droit à un traitement spécial Sherry. Ça va te plaire.

* * *

Conan marcha le long de la route, dans le sens inverse d'où ils étaient partis. Il le savait grâce au bruit des pneus sur la route. Certains endroits étaient fait avec des plaques de béton dans le temps, et en roulant, il y avait ce bruit si caractéristique.

La rajeuni n'y comprenait rien à ce charabias. D'abord, il se réveillait à l'hôpital, entouré de personnes qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Ensuite, une drôle de fille arrivait dans sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit, lui demandait de la suivre, pour finalement se faire enlever par une femme blonde qui plus est.

Enfin, il apprenait qu'on voulait le tuer parce qu'il était 'inutile', puis ensuite on lui disait que c'était le grand détective Shinichi Kudo, un parfait inconnu pour le gosse. Après il fallait fuir car on voulait faire 'il ne savait quoi' avec lui.

Bref, le gamin était en cruel manque d'explications et en avait franchement marre. Il n'irait pas là où on le voulait, mais où il le souhaitait. Et personne le lui dirait quoi faire. Ça non !

Conan se retourna en entendant un bruit de moteur. La voiture dans laquelle il s'était dissimulait revenait à toute allure. Le gamin eut le temps de se jeter dans le fossé, tandis que l'engin passait à toute vitesse sur la route.

Il attendit que le moyen de transport disparaisse puis remonta sur la route, tout trempé. Il arriva vers un lac et entendit une voix. Un homme pestait contre sa voiture, apparemment stationnée au fin fond de l'eau.

\- Merde ! Connards de corbeaux ! Enfoirés !

Il se figea face à la venue de Conan. Ils se regardèrent. Le gamin avait de l'appréhension et l'homme était surpris de voir que quelqu'un avait pu échapper au syndicat le plus discret du Japon.

* * *

Ai ouvrit un œil. Elle se trouvait sur le dos, et avait une vue parfaite sur le plafond... D'un véhicule selon ce qu'elle pouvait en déduire. Elle tenta de se lever, mais des sangles la retenait au véhicule. Ai pesta, avant de voir qu'elle portait une chemise d'hôpital.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Oh, tu es réveillée ?

\- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda une Haibara de plus en plus inquiète.

Son flippomètre commençait à grimper. Grave.

\- Moi, une simple infirmière. J'attends l'anesthésiste.

\- Anesthésiste ? Quoi ?

\- Ben oui. Il faut bien t'endormir avant de commencer.

\- Commencer quoi ?!

La voix de la fillette avait pris ce ton spécial, celui d'une jeune femme adulte.

\- Avant de commencer à craquer ton code génétique et savoir pourquoi tu as rajeuni, plutôt que d'être tuée par l'APTX.

\- Ce qui veux dire... ?

\- Il faut bien te plonger dans le coma avant de faire nos recherches, ou bien tu passerais ton temps à tenter de nous filer entre les doigts...

Ai sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

* * *

 **La théorie suggérée par Pyroptose (voir reviews) est abordée en retrait ici. Comment le club Kudo va-t-il s'en sortir, FBI compris? Suite au prochain chapitre. Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter.**


	24. 50

**On ne va pas se mentir, pondre ce chapitre était très dur (pas de mauvais jeu de mots, s'il vous plait). Je crois qu'on m'a injecté une dose de Propofol (vous comprendrez en lisant), mais il fallait quand même que j'avance un peu. Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à avoir de l'inspiration en ce moment sur les fics de DC, et c'est chiant. Merci à ceux qui lisent cette fic et attendaient désespérément la suite. Avec toutes mes excuses.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 24 : 50 %.

\- Allô Jodie ? Ici James. Je viens de récupérer Conan, on se rejoint à pieds. Evite de prendre la voiture, ça vaudrait mieux.

\- Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

\- La mienne est devenue incontrôlable vers le coin du QG de l'Organisation. De plus, elle s'est emballée alors que je poursuivais Gin et Vodka. Ça n'est pas un hasard. J'en suis persuadé.

\- Je vais voir, je m'approche du coin.

Jodie raccrocha et fila droit vers l'endroit que Shu lui avait indiqué plus tôt. En voiture, car elle était trop éloignée pour venir rapidement. Comment pouvait-on contrôler l'électronique ? L'agent du FBI pria pour que ce ne soit p as la finalité de ce programme mentionné par l'Organisation. Et enfonça la pédale d'accélérateur car sa voiture broutait.

Elle ne tarda pas à rejoindre le lieu dit et vit aussi que des membres de l'Organisation fuyaient maintenant. Elle mit pied-à-terre et alla vers Akai.

\- Ah ! Te voilà enfin !

\- Oui, j'ai eu du mal à avancer dans les derniers mètres. Comme si ma voiture avait refusé d'aller plus loin...

\- La voiture de James Black a finit au fond de l'eau. Il dit que l'âge de sa caisse n'est pas en cause..., expliqua Akai.

\- Hum... Ça devient troublant. Et le Cool Kid et son amie dans tout ça ? Demanda Jodie.

\- Ai Haibara a disparu de la circulation, et Conan a été récupéré par James.

\- Tant mieux. On ne peut rien faire de plus pour le moment. On va attendre que tout ce calme, on verra ensuite.

\- On pourrait en profiter pour choper les poissons qui s'échappent, non ? Demanda Akai.

\- Tu viens toi-même de me dire qu'Ai n'est trouvable nulle part. Si nous fonçons alors qu'elle est en fuite avec eux, une balle risque de partir et de sacrifier une vie précieuse, nota l'agent féminin du FBI. Attendons Shu, de toute façon on est dépassé par les événements là.

\- ...

\- Shu ?

\- Très bien…

* * *

Ai tressaillit. L'anesthésiste venait de prendre son pouls et sa température, avant de sortir la bétadine de son sac.

\- Vous utilisez quoi comme produit, là ? Demanda Haibara en essayant de rester impassible, ce qui avait été trahit par les battements de son cœur.

\- Du Propofol. Efficace et sûr pour ce qui est de court-circuiter le cerveau, haha !

Ai déglutit nerveusement.

\- Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça ! On vous retrouvera !

\- Mais oui, mais oui...

L'anesthésiste avait maintenant sortit l'aiguille et s'appliquait à faire un garrot au bras de la frêle fillette. Ai tenta bien de bouger, mais elle se prit une claque qui la sonna. De plus les sangles ne bougeaient pas.

Une fois la veine localisée, elle planta l'aiguille et sourit sadiquement en voyant Haibara tressaillir de peur.

\- Le Propofol tue quand on en injecte trop. Et ça n'est pas une mort indolore. Tu vas en avoir de la chance.

\- Super... J'attendais ce moment depuis des décennies...

La porte s'ouvrit et une autre infirmière entra dans le véhicule.

\- Oui ? Demanda l'anesthésiste.

\- Gin m'a demandé de l'endormir moi-même, il veut te voir Fumiko.

\- Celui-là alors ! Y a des jours où faudrait le piquer !

La femme s'empressa de descendre du véhicule, tandis que l'autre sortait le tube de Propofol, raccordait les lignes aux divers sacs médicaux et ouvrait tranquillement le sac de l'anesthésiant.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Demanda Ai.

\- Ça Ira Ai.

\- Alors c'est bon ?

Haibara déglutit de nouveau quand elle vit Gin devant la porte.

\- Oui, oui... Elle va pouvoir la brancher, dit la deuxième infirmière en injectant le Propofol dans l'intraveineuse d'Ai. Mais ça ira mieux à la verticale...

\- Quoi ? Demanda Gin.

L'homme en noir eu pour toute réponse un sourire énigmatique, ce qui l'agaça. Et la femme quitta le véhicule.

Ai sentit le produit s'infiltrer dans son corps. Elle tenta bien d'y résister, mais sans succès. Le Propofol est conçu pour endormir le cerveau et l'empêcher d'user des réflexes instinctifs. Et il ne marche que trop bien.

 _La Verticale... ?_

 _Ça._

 _Ira._

 _Ai ?_

 _C._

 _I._

 _A ?_

 _Kir ?_

Black Out.

* * *

\- Tss, pas un survivant ! J'y crois pas ! On lance un raid qui a prit presque des siècles pour apprendre que les agents de l'Organisation sont soit morts, soit partis et évaporés dans la nature, râla James en hurlant dans le téléphone qui grésillait.

\- Dé... Pa... Je... Vo... Entend... Pas ; crachota la voix d'Akai.

Conan regardait l'homme vociférer dans son téléphone, tout en se demandant pourquoi la petite fille avec lui dans le coffre n'était plus là.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, monsieur ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

\- On repart de zéro ! Voilà ce qui se passe ! Il faut de nouveau attendre que ces enfoirés frappent à nouveau !

Et il donna un coup sur son volant, rageur. Ce qui déclencha l'airbag.


	25. 60

**Bonjour à tous! Alors, bonne année, et comme lors de chaque mois de janvier, on prend (ou on essaye, je pense que 90% des lecteurs ici essayent plus qu'ils ne prennent mais on est pas là pour ça) une ou plusieurs bonnes résolutions. Donc je me suis dit 'bouge toi et fous toi un grand coup de pied dans le c... et fini cette fiction, bordel!'.  
**

 **Voilà. Je ne promets pas de faire des publications régulières, mais je remercie tous ceux qui ont eu une infinie patience jusque là, je vais virer le #abandonnée que j'ai noté plus haut, et vais me motiver à faire quelque chose de potable.**

 **Bonne lecture de ce chapitre un peu court, je sais.**

* * *

Chapitre 25 : 60 %.

Haibara rêva qu'elle se trouvait dans un océan, à la mer. Elle ne voyait pas de poissons, seulement une eau grisâtre, qui ne donnait absolument pas envie aux gens de se baigner. Il n'y avait aucun bruits, sauf celui d'un 'top-top-top' régulier qui ne lui dit rien.

La jeune fille tenta de bouger, mais bizarrement, son corps refusait de lui répondre.

 _C'est bizarre... Habituellement on peut bouger sans problèmes dans l'eau..._

Puis elle se rappela, la femme Fumiko qui l'avait préparée pour l'anesthésie et… Kir ? Que faisait-elle là ? Allait-elle l'aider à s'en sortir ? Mais avec Gin, comment pourrait-elle l'aider à s'échapper ? L'homme en noir n'attendait sans doute que ça. Ces pensées énervèrent Ai qui parvint à se concentrer sur les voix dans une pièce. Elle sentit qu'on lui vérifiait son intraveineuse, puis qu'on lui passait un appareil sur le corps.

\- Les poches de sang sont pleines, et prêtes à être analysées ! Dit une voix.

\- Dire qu'on a juste à craquer son code génétique, et on aura peut-être l'origine de l'immortalité, répondit une autre.

Si ça se trouve, se disait Ai. Peut-être que ce code se trouve dans l'origine de l'APTX ? Ou plutôt dans le résultat qu'il avait eu sur Kudo et elle-même. La jeune fille s'ordonna de se contrôler, et tenta de bouger. Elle sentit que ses doigts lui répondaient, et put toucher un peu le matelas. Ses poignets étaient sanglés, mais Haibara parvint à ouvrir un peu les yeux. Elle distingua des formes floues, mais sa vision s'adapta, et elle pu voir distinctement le moniteur cardiaque.

Elle referma ses yeux comme des gens se rapprochaient d'elle, ne les gardant ouverts que ce qu'il fallait sans se faire voir, et attendit une occasion.

* * *

\- Je n'y comprends rien ! C'est du délire !

Le FBI s'était trouvé une planque tranquille vers Osaka et avait amené la famille Mouri (Eri comprise) dans des chalets en bois d'une source thermale. Ils l'avaient réquisitionnée pour cause urgente, et faisaient maintenant le point.

\- Les appareils électroniques fonctionnent de moins en moins, nota Akai. Aussi serait-il plus judicieux de cesser des les utiliser.

\- Je suis sûre que l'Organisation s'en servira pour nous localiser, approuva Jodie. Donc, nous allons tous couper nos portables et tous les appareils susceptibles de pouvoir indiquer notre position.

James Black hocha distraitement la tête, en regardant Ran qui faisait un câlin à Conan. Même Eri et Kogoro ne dirent mot, attendant la suite.

\- Bien, dit le patron du FBI. Je crois que nous vous devons des explications. En tant normal, ça aurait été bien que Conan vous informe lui-même, mais…

\- Conan ? Demanda Ran. En quoi est-il impliqué ?

\- Voilà, miss Mouri, commença Jodie. C'est une vérité très dure à avaler, mais… Conan et Shinichi Kudo ne font qu'un. Nous avons leurs analyses ADN pour confirmer. Un soir que vous étiez à Tropical Land, il a suivit deux hommes en noirs. Nous en avons déduit par la suite qu'un poison a été administré à Shinichi Kudo qui aurait retrouvé sa taille d'enfant.

Ran laissa une larme couler, pendant que Kogoro et Eri peinaient à croire cette histoire. Conan lui, fixait la jeune femme qui le tenait sur ses genoux sans comprendre pourquoi elle pleurait, ni qui était ce Shinichi. Bien que la rousse bizarroïde qui l'avait fait sortir de ce bâtiment de fous habillés en noir de la tête au pieds, l'ai aussi appelé Kudo s'il se souvenait bien.

\- Ces deux hommes font partie d'un groupe appelé « Organisation des hommes en noirs ». Nous ignorons qui est à sa tête, poursuivit James Black. Néanmoins, ils ont juré la perte de tous ceux qui apprenaient l'existence de leur syndicat, dont Kudo. Il a donc changé d'identité pour ne pas vous mettre en danger.

\- Il aurait dû nous en parler ! Tonna Kogoro. On ne l'aurait pas laissé se débrouiller tout seul !

Le FBI ainsi que Ran et Eri furent touchées par la sincérité du détective. Conan aussi bizarrement, puisqu'il versa sa petite larme.

\- Qui que vous soyez, merci, dit-il simplement à l'endormi.

Kogoro le regarda d'un air triste et confus, avant de lui frotter doucement la tête.

\- Poursuivez, je vous prie !

\- Shinichi s'est donc allié au FBI, pour nous aider à abattre l'Organisation. Récemment, la petite Lily, dont on a appris le décès quelques jours plus tôt, avait son père qui était plus ou moins impliqué avec le syndicat en noir. Sa tante Akemi Miyano avait pour sœur Shiho, alias Haibara Ai, dit sombrement Jodie.

\- Akemi Miyano ? Répéta Eri.

\- Peut-être que Masami Hirota vous aidera mieux, offrit Camel. C'était un nom d'emprunt. Et vous avez été impliqués avec elle, dans l'affaire d'un braquage de banque.

Brusquement les souvenirs refirent surface chez Ran, qui se mit à pleurer en racontant l'affaire. Kogoro, Eri et Conan firent un câlin collectif, pendant que la karatékate tentait de reprendre contenance.

\- Bref, le père de Lily, alias Ishigo Miyano a développé un programme visant à contrôler tous les objets électroniques. Suffit de voir comment ma voiture a réagit tout à l'heure.

Le FBI termina son récit, puis la pendule qui fonctionnait par un mécanisme de ressort fut la seule à combler le silence, ses 'tic-tac' semblant dire 'c'est fini, c'est fini...', inlassablement.

Tout le monde resta pensif. Ai et Shinichi étaient les seuls à pouvoir les aiguiller sur le syndicat, pour Kir c'était trop risqué. L'un était amnésique et l'autre, sûrement dans les mains des corbeaux. Ils inspirèrent à fond, ignorant comment les choses allaient évoluer.

* * *

\- Le programme a atteint les 70 % Boss.

\- Parfait. Il est temps de rendre une petite visite au gouvernement japonais.


	26. 70

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes! Chapitre suivant en ligne!  
**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 26 : 70 %.

\- Les systèmes ne répondent plus !

\- Allô ? Allô ? J'appelle la sécurité ! Répondez !

\- Les ordinateurs viennent de lâcher ! Appelez quelqu'un quoi !

C'est un gouvernement en effervescence qui fut soudainement assiégé par une armée d'hommes vêtus de noirs. Il n'y eut pas de quartier, hormis pour quelques bureaucrates qui connaissaient les subtilités des systèmes.

Gin sourit en abattant une autre cible. Un boulot qu'il aimait beaucoup. Si l'assassin regrettait que son syndicat ne soit pas resté dans l'ombre, en revanche, il ne voyait aucune objection à aller tuer de temps à autres. Le FBI tout comme la CIA étaient dépassés par les événements. Le programme informatique faisait des merveilles, mais aussi des ravages dans les rangs du Japon.

Les circuits électroniques étaient grillés au sens pur du terme, et l'objet était bon à jeter. Les japonais durent se déplacer à pieds pour certains, à vélo pour d'autres. Quant à ceux qui étaient dans les tramways, l'Organisation n'en avait cure. Les habitants des grandes villes purent néanmoins en sortir, car le virus du sombre syndicat n'avait pas atteint son apogée.

\- Time to sleep, beauty ! Dit l'homme en noir à la secrétaire du plus haut fonctionnaire de l'état.

La balle frappa la femme entre les deux yeux, et Gin poussa la porte. Vodka suivait derrière, et deux secondes plus tard, l'Organisation avait le contrôle total du Japon.

\- Excellent, mon cher agent ! Dit Ano Kata, en poussant le cadavre et s'asseyant au bureau.

\- Boss ? Pour ces rats du FBI ? Osa le blondinet.

\- Laisse les courir, ordonna l'homme. Regarde !

Ano Kata activa quelques touches, et toutes les caméras du Japon se mirent à montrer des quartiers des grandes villes comme Osaka, Beika ou encore Tokyo.

\- Vois-tu, mon cher Gin, tous les habitants sont sous surveillance. Nous allons bientôt lancer notre programme de « présidentielle », visant à établir un seul « président » à vie. Relâchons tous les prisonniers. Le FBI sera le premier à tomber s'il nous résiste, et la CIA aussi.

\- Patron, intervint Vodka. Ne craignez vous donc pas que les Etats-Unis, ou encore la Grande Bretagne s'en mêlent ? Ils ont une force de frappe assez puissante pour causer des dommages collatéraux.

\- T'as de ces mots, toi ! Cracha Rhum qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce à son tour, et se rangea du côté de Gin.

\- Vodka, Vodka, le tempéra Ano Kata en sortant un cigare. Notre merveille technologique est capable de dominer le Japon – puissance mondialement reconnue pour ses prouesses informatiques – alors qu'il n'est qu'à... 70 %. Je te laisse deviner ce qui arrivera quand il sera à 100 %...

\- Vous voulez dire..., commença Vodka.

\- ... Que le monde entier va..., continuèrent Gin et Rhum, abasourdis.

\- Oui, trancha Ano Kata avec un regard maléfique. Le monde entier va retourner à l'Age de Pierre et s'incliner devant notre syndicat. Quand ce sera fait, les traîtres payeront, et ceux qui tenteront de nous arrêter serviront d'exemple. Quant au FBI et autres services de ce style, laissons les regarder l'apocalypse. On ne peut revenir en arrière maintenant.

* * *

Kir soupira en se glissant dans la chambre d'hôpital de Sherry. L'agitation causée par le programme avait permis à l'agent de la CIA de s'infiltrer sans trop de soucis dans le local médical. Maintenant, l'agent allait devoir faire vite.

N'ayant qu'un petit accès au programme car Ano Kata l'avait laissé à ses corbeaux 'dignes de confiance' selon lui, Kir fit sauter les lampes de la chambre d'Ai. Les médecins râlèrent, mais fort heureusement, ils n'étaient que trois, dont cette Fumiko. Étrangement, Hidemi n'avait jamais pu la supporter, avec ses méthodes relevant du sadisme.

Le premier qui sort meurt d'une injection au cyanure. Kir n'aime pas tuer, mais elle ne peut revenir en arrière. Le second finit avec une lame dans le front, et le dernier – Fumiko – est assommée par une manchette. Hidemi défait sa ceinture, la passe autour du cou de sa victime, et tire de toutes ses forces. Le cuir pénètre dans la peau et cette dernière déverse un flot de sang.

Une fois cela fait, Kir envoya un message à ses services, ainsi qu'au FBI, enleva délicatement la perfusion de la scientifique rajeunie, puis, l'ayant calée sur son dos après lui avoir passé une veste pour adulte plus chaude, Hidemi piqua un sprint jusqu'à sa propre moto.

Elle démarra après avoir placée Ai comme elle le pouvait, et se hâta de rejoindre le FBI tout en utilisant le programme pour masquer sa fuite à d'éventuelle caméras.

* * *

\- Conan est... Shinichi…

Ran ne cessait de se répéter cette phrase, face à Conan qui ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être ce Shinichi Kudo. Il la regardait avec ces yeux tristes qui déstabilisaient la karatékate. Ran ne savait plus où elle en était.

Ses parents lui avaient confié plus tôt qu'ils se refusaient à parler au détective lycéen, mais malheureusement pour eux, ils devaient attendre qu'il recouvre la mémoire.

\- Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? Demanda Conan.

\- Parce que... Parce que tu es quelqu'un qui m'a trompée... Qui m'a menti... Et qui n'est même pas en état de réagir parce que tu as perdu la mémoire...

Conan baissa la tête. Il se sentait nostalgique face à cette femme. Bizarrement, il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il reviendrait, qu'il fallait qu'elle soit forte et pas qu'elle s'inquiète et qu'il était sur quelque chose de difficile.

Ran allait lui dire quelque chose, quand Jodie ouvrit brutalement la porte.

\- L'Organisation... Elle vient de prendre le contrôle du Japon ! Et toutes les télévisions et radios sont allumées pour qu'on les entendes.

* * *

Ano Kata vérifia distraitement les filtreurs. Pour se figer devant un bug.

\- Gin ? Appela-t-il.

\- Oui Boss ?

\- Soit sympa, vas me chercher et me ramener vivante Hidemi Hondô.

\- Hondô ?

\- Kir, si tu préfères. Demande à Rhum de désactiver la partie du programme du Night Baron amélioré que je lui ai confié, puis ramène-là moi. Mais vivante. Ça nous fera toujours un otage...


	27. 80

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Merci pour les reviews de Pyroptose, voici le chapitre 27. Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Chapitre 27 : 80 %.

Kir n'avait eu d'autres choix que de laisser Haibara en cours de route. Gin était sur ses talons. Et avec la dextérité presque surhumaine du tueur, la femme savait qu'elle n'y échapperait que par miracle. Elle espérait que la jeune fille rajeunie aurait la présence d'esprit de ne pas utiliser d'engins électroniques.

La moto crachota avant de s'arrêter. La femme en descendit comme l'engin repartait à toute allures vers le tueur. L'Organisation se servait que trop bien de ce foutu programme. Kir serra les dents. Pourquoi avait-elle été mise de côté ? Ano Kata lui avait donné toute sa confiance en la désignant comme un corbeau, le titre le plus haut placé. Dire que sa réputation n'était basée que sur des mensonges... Que son propre père l'avait poussée – d'un accord commun – à presser la détente qui l'avait expédié en enfer, pour y rejoindre ses ancêtres.

Kir repartit en courant, ignorant la fatigue pour éloigner Gin le plus possible de sa cible. Elle avait caché Ai dans un fossé, prenant une bûche de bois et la recouvrant de son deuxième manteau de moto pour tromper l'assassin blondinet. Apparemment elle avait réussi car Gin la poursuivait. Le moment serait proche où il faudrait s'affronter face à face. Kir se refusait à finir poignardée dans le dos.

Mais la mort venant de la part de Gin avait toujours été sa plus forte peur. Il avait fait tant de victimes... La femme brune serra la bûche d'arbre contre elle, et cessa de courir pour se caler derrière un buisson. Gin ne tarda pas à arriver, ne faisant presque pas de bruits. Kir recula un peu pour se heurter à une masse brune et poilue. Elle fronça les sourcils, avant de tourner la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une grosse truffe noire et deux petits yeux brillants.

Un ours ! Au Japon dans cette forêt ! S'il n'y avait pas eu l'assassin à ses trousses, Kir serait déjà partie comme une furie. Là, les bruits de pas de Gin la clouèrent sur place, pendant que l'animal reniflait la femme. Hidemi bloqua sa respiration pour la relâcher lentement, alors que le souffle chaud de l'ours glissait sur son visage. Il ne s'en prit pas à elle, et ça l'étonna.

L'animal se décala en faisant craquer les feuilles mortes. L'instant d'après, une balle s'était logée dans son épaule.

* * *

Haibara fut réveillée par la pluie battante. Elle avait froid, faim, et soif. Quand elle se redressa lentement, elle vit qu'elle était dans un fossé. La gamine réfléchit au comment du pourquoi elle était arrivée là, avant de se souvenir qu'on l'avait endormie contre son gré, prélevé son ADN pour des analyses, et qu'elle eut un vague souvenir d'une Kir pénétrant dans sa chambre, avant de se sentir soulevée et transportée.

Ai eut des vertiges lorsqu'elle se releva. Les prélèvements de sang n'aidaient pas, et elle glissa plusieurs fois avant d'atteindre la route. Sa tête tournait, elle avait mal au bras gauche où on lui avait placé la perfusion et surtout, elle était perdue.

\- Kudo…

Où pouvait-il être ? D'après la fureur de Gin lorsqu'elle l'avait entrevu, le détective lui avait filé entre les doigts.

Un bruit de sabots lui fit tourner la tête. Un homme marchait sous la pluie battante, tenant un poney marron clair par la tête. Ai n'eut pas le temps de se cacher qu'il s'était arrêté face à elle.

\- Et bien petite, que fais-tu seule ici ? Mais tu es toute trempée !

Il lui tendit un blouson quatre fois trop grand, que Haibara saisit contre son gré. Elle lui dit :

\- On est où ?

\- Dans une montagne proche d'Osaka. Je vais t'emmener aux sources thermales, c'est le coin le plus proche d'ici. Ils te laisseront passer la nuit dedans.

Ai n'eut que le temps de se raidir qu'il l'avait mise en selle, à côté de ses sacs dont des peaux de bêtes dépassaient. Il marcha en silence pendant qu'elle grelottait quand sa radio s'alluma.

 _« ...Un ordre nouveau pour le Japon, et son organisation intergouvernementale. Le nouveau président du pays, élu à vie par le conseil, se chargera de nouvelles réformes au sein même des villages, dont l'apport de sécurité pour tous. »_

\- Hum ? S'interrogea le gars. Depuis quand le gouvernement japonais a-t-il décidé ça… ?

Il appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt, et le transistor s'éteignit dans un crachotement sinistre. Haibara était un peu trop dans le coaltar pour comprendre, mais elle percuta quand la radio se ralluma toute seule et continua sa litanie.

 _« Mr Ano Kata qui souhaite préserver son anonymat, fera son premier discours présidentiel au sénat, avant d'élire ses conseillers. Il nous fait parvenir ce message néanmoins 'la technologie appartient aux vrais japonais'. Nous l'accueillerons sans doute à l'antenne dans les jours qui suivront. »_

Le gars grogna un truc à propos du nom, pendant que Ai se rendait compte que le Boss de l'Organisation allait diriger le Japon. Un bien triste sort pour ses habitants. L'homme tenta d'arrêter son poste, mais ce dernier continua de cracher les nouvelles réformes du pays. Haibara lui parla sur un ton urgent :

\- Pourrait-on se dépêcher d'atteindre la source thermale, s'il vous plait ? Je dois absolument utiliser un téléphone !

\- Ok, gamine. Si tu veux. Attends deux secondes.

Avec une souplesse surprenante vu l'âge de l'homme, il enjamba son poney, recommanda à Ai de tenir la crinière, et lui ordonna :

\- Hue Higo ! En avant !

L'animal prit le galop, pendant que derrière lui sous la pluie battante, un cri bestial résonnait.

\- Et j'ai plus de cartouches. Saleté d'ours ! Grogna le bonhomme.

* * *

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le groupe du FBI, alors qu'ils écoutaient les intentions de l'Organisation sur tous les engins électriques. Ils serraient les dents, regrettant de ne pouvoir agir, bridés par les objets électroniques qui refusaient de leur obéir.

Puis tout s'éteignit et les portables n'affichèrent plus de réseau. Les ondes étaient brouillées, et les télévisions affichaient un écran noir.

Ran, Kogoro et Eri attendaient la suite des ordres, dans une tension de plomb. Conan s'était endormi, et Jodie constata que les caméras fonctionnaient toujours.

\- Ce qui m'échappe, dit-elle lentement. C'est que ces caméras doivent certainement nous localiser, mais que l'Organisation n'ai encore rien fait à notre sujet.

James Black hocha la tête. Deux minutes plus tard, il recevait un sms.

\- Ne faites pas d'histoire, restez neutres, et il ne vous arrivera rien ? Lut-il. C'est signé ; 'Les Sept Enfants' !

\- Je vois leur plan, comprit Camel. Ils se décident à nous laisser agir, mais au moindre souci, ils ne nous louperont pas. Je suis même sûr qu'ils peuvent nous entendre. Détruire tout le matériel électronique serait nous renvoyer à l'Age de Pierre. Ce que souhaite ce fichu syndicat...

* * *

Derrière un bureau, Rhum marmonna :

\- Je vois que tu as compris... Quelle intelligence, ce FBI...

Il esquissa un sourire, comme l'Asie et l'Australie rendaient les armes, suivies de près par la majorité des pays d'Europe.

\- Les seuls qui représenteront une menace réelle seront les animaux et les hommes armés de gourdins...

* * *

Rhum vit sa phrase confirmée par la situation de Gin. Ce dernier connut les joies de se faire lacérer le dos par des griffes tranchantes et acérées comme des rasoirs. L'assassin blondinet aurait bien visé la tête, mais l'animal avait été plus rapide. Et l'homme était loin d'être ambidextre.

Il était coincé au sommet d'un arbre et seul le poids de l'ours avait empêché l'animal de grimper à sa suite. Il tournait autour de l'homme, sûrement en train de se demander quand est-ce qu'il allait tomber. Gin pesta, avant de défaire sa ceinture et de la rattacher au tronc, avec lui dans le procès. Au moins, il ne voudrait pas tomber. Restait plus qu'à attendre que la bestiole furieuse s'en aille.

* * *

Kir ne mesurait pas l'étendue de sa chance. Gin allait crever, lacéré par un ours ! Quel événement inattendu ! L'espionne au service de la CIA se remit à courir, alternant la marche rapide et la course, tentant de rejoindre la source thermale. Comme il faisait plutôt sombre, elle ne vit pas l'aspérité du sol, et tomba en avant, la tête la première, dans un petit ravin.

Sa tête heurta une branche, et elle perdit connaissance.


	28. 90

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Après (un trop grand moment d'attente) deux semaines, voici la fin de cette fiction. On se calme, elle sera en pause temporaire, puis reprise quand j'aurais tapé quelques chapitres (sinon, ça vaudrait pas le coup des fois que mon inspiration tombe en panne... Heureusement que j'ai pas besoin d'électricité...).  
**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, fav, follow, et commenté (plus de 2000 vues quand même, ça fait plaisir). Je ne sais pas encore si je créerai une nouvelle fiction pour cette suite, ou bien modifierai le titre du premier chapitre (genre Arc 1, clin d'oeil à Eyto au passage).**

 **Et non, Kir ne va pas mourir (pas tout de suite, du moins... Oups! Je crois bien que j'ai spoilé!).**

 **Un grand merci (je sais, je me répète, mais j'ai toujours radoté). Et à la prochaine, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 28 : 90 %

Kir émit un grognement, avant de relever lentement la tête. Elle n'était plus dans la forêt sombre et humide, mais dans une aspérité rocheuse. Elle entendit des petits ronflements, avant de constater que ce qu'elle avait pris pour une roche, était en fait une petite boule de poils bien chaude.

La femme sursauta, tandis que le petit ourson dardait sur elle des yeux grands ouverts, marqués d'inquiétude, mais aussi de curiosité.

\- Viens bonhomme, marmonna Hidemi en souriant. Viens mon tout beau...

L'ourson s'avança doucement vers elle, et la marqua pour vérifier son odeur. Kir le laissa faire, et après que le petit se soit calmé, elle le gratta derrière les oreilles. Il se blottit alors contre la femme qui fut surprise, tandis que l'ours qu'elle avait croisé plus tôt revenait. Il s'immobilisa face à l'humaine, et Kir en déduisit que c'était la mère de l'ourson.

Elle gronda et son petit revint vers elle pour lécher du sang s'écoulant d'une des deux épaules. Ensuite, elle s'avança vers Kir qui fit ce qu'on devait faire face à un ours. Elle se figea et laissa la truffe rose la renifler de toutes parts, avant que la mère ne se détourna à nouveau vers son petit. Hidemi se redressa sans gestes brusques, mais ne parvint pas à se mettre debout. Elle constata que sa cheville était en sang, et son jeans déchiré.

L'ours avait dû la traîner sur le sol. La femme brune refit un essai et parvint à rester debout si elle se tenait à la paroi. La femelle gronda, et Kir se rassit en lui parlant lentement :

\- Tout doux ma belle, tout doux...

L'animal cessa de gronder et sortit de la grotte, comme le petit revenait vers Kir quémander un peu de chaleur. La femme soupira, avant de se remettre à lui caresser la tête, et l'ourson gronda de plaisir. La femme revint avec deux gros saumons qu'elle jeta aux pieds de son petit. Kir le regarda manger et l'animal lui laissa la moitié du poisson. La femme rigola nerveusement, avant de se demander comment elle allait bien pouvoir avaler du saumon cru...

En parlant d'avaler, elle pria pour que l'ourse ai pu s'occuper du cas de Gin.

* * *

\- Et voilà, dit Jodie. C'est vraiment du gâchis...

On aurait pu qualifier la source thermale de cimetière à objets électriques. Les agents du FBI aidés de la famille Mouri, avaient brisé tout ce qui fonctionnait à l'électricité, hormis les ampoules, pendant qu'une Haibara totalement HS était arrivée avec un trappeur à cheval. L'homme but un bouillon, réfléchissant à ce « nouveau gouvernement », alors que James Black faisait le listing de bien de mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Nous revoilà à l'âge de pierre, fut sa seule pensée à la vue de tout ce chamboulement. Nous allons reprendre – dans la mesure du possible – notre vie habituelle.

\- Hein ? Avec ces types dehors ! Bondit Kogoro. Ça ne va pas ?!

\- Du calme Mr Mouri, du calme, le tempéra Camel. Je pense que si l'Organisation avait voulu nous nuire, elle l'aurait fait dès la minute où ils avaient appris notre présence ici. Nous allons donc retourner – pour le moment – à Beika, et reprendre nos activités. Bien sûr, elles seront surveillées, je n'en doute pas. Mais même si l'Organisation nous gouverne, je pense qu'il va lui falloir un certain temps avant de bien décider de ce qu'il faudrait faire ou non...

Ces propos avaient été accueillis avec beaucoup de pessimisme, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ça fut confirmé quand le lendemain, les thermes durent rouvrir au public, et le FBI – après avoir commandé des taxis – se sépara de Ran et de ses parents, et repartirent dans leurs résidences respectives.

Seule ombre au tableau, Kir avait disparu…

* * *

 _Nous y voilà..._ , songea Ai, face à l'école Teitan.

Elle avait loupé pas mal de cours avec Conan, et la nouvelle du garçon amnésique choqua tout le monde. Elle versa une larme en se rappelant qu'Ayumi, Mitsuhiko et Genta ne seraient plus jamais là pour les accueillir et les enguirlander quand ils étaient en retard.

Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle, commandant à Conan de rester toujours avec elle et de ne pas la quitter. Ai était stressée. La menace était partout, à chaque coin de rue, mais invisible. Comment pouvait-on vivre comme ça, cerné par la peur en permanence, jusque sous notre lit ?

Elle se sentait d'autant plus seule que Conan – alias Shinichi – n'était même pas en état de la rassurer via un plan d'attaque qu'il aurait élaboré. La tension était palpable chez les enseignants aussi. La maîtresse se s'attardait pas après les cours, et se refusait à parler de quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas en rapport avec le programme.

Comme annoncé, Ano Kata avait fait son discours, disant qu'il dissolvait le gouvernement actuel, et que le Japon ne serait dirigé que par un seul homme. C'était la fin d'une époque où tout le monde aurait pu avoir la chance d'avoir une forme de liberté.

Le seul point positif dans l'histoire était que Kogoro et Eri avaient décidé de se serrer les coudes et ils vivaient tous à l'agence, ce qui remonta un peu le moral de Ran. C'était surtout pour elle qu'ils le faisaient, car elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée d'un Conan en fait Shinichi et de surcroît, un Conan amnésique, même pas capable de s'expliquer.

Agasa avait finalement accepté de récupérer l'enfant, et Conan et Ai partageaient maintenant la demeure du vieil homme, qui se mit à des activités de pêche et de mots croisés avec les anciens du quartier de Beika.

Les caméras tournaient sans cesse, et pourtant, les japonais se remirent à leur train de vie, sans jamais se plaindre. Puis les premières arrestations eurent lieu. Les assassins n'avaient pas finis de commettre leurs meurtres qu'ils étaient déjà en taule, à attendre que la hache du bourreau ne s'abatte sur leur nuque.

Les vols furent annulés, et les japonais dans les autres pays furent rapatriés. Les autres pays qui commerçaient avec le Japon continuèrent leurs transactions sous les règles de l'Organisation et bientôt, plus personne ne pouvait s'y soustraire.

Les tensions étaient palpables, et les gens à fleur de peau. Le seul qui n'avait pas franchement l'air perturbé par toute cette technologie était bien Kid l'Insaisissable, qui continuait inlassablement ses vols et narguait la police. Ano Kata changea de technique. À chacun des vols annoncés, il laissait le voleur en blanc s'emparer du butin. Dégoûté, ce dernier stoppa lui aussi ses tours de passe-passe. Il se mit à voler anonymement, mais bientôt, la police ne chercha même plus à lui courir après. Kid se lassa, et pour finir, le syndicat légalisa le crime.

Les gens se terraient chez eux, n'osant plus sortir seuls, et la seule pas trop inquiétée pour sa sécurité était bien Ran Mouri, qui était capable d'assommer un homme d'un coup de poing renversé.

Les trois filles, Ran, Sera et Sonoko se serraient les coudes, et elles découragèrent les deux-trois voyous qui tentaient de leur faire les poches. Makoto ne tarda pas à venir vivre chez le professeur Agasa, et ils se retrouvèrent plus soudés que jamais.

L'Organisation s'attaqua aux médias, interdisant petit-à-petit les informations autres que celles de leurs sources, puis le Japon se retrouva isolé de la vérité face au reste du monde. Haibara ne savait plus quoi faire, tout comme Conan qui était toujours aussi largué par ce qui se passait.

La syndicat ne cherchait pas à s'occuper de ses adversaires, sachant très bien que ceux-ci ne pouvaient rien tenter sans se faire pincer avant même d'avoir prémédité leurs actions. Mais l'Organisation avait une faille dans ses méthodes. L'électricité demandée était énorme pour pouvoir contrôler tout le Japon, et le groupe terroriste ne tarda pas à ne plus pouvoir tout gérer.

Le courant fut coupé dans les maisons au profit de leurs actions dominatrices et seuls les riches arrivaient encore à avoir du jus, et encore, pour quelques heures seulement par jour.

Et un jour, quand le programme finit de charger, la vérité fut annoncée sur chaque écran, ce qui horrifia tous ceux qui connaissaient le syndicat en profondeur. Après trois mois de gouvernement anarchique, Ano Kata diffusa un message visant à démontrer la puissance du groupe en noir.

Et tous ceux qui avaient attenté à la fin du syndicat des hommes de l'Organisation en vinrent à la même conclusion dramatique :

L'Organisation dominait le monde.

 _... A suivre..._


End file.
